


Aftermath,USA

by Feigen, traveller



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 36,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feigen/pseuds/Feigen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller





	Aftermath,USA

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Aftermath, USA](https://archiveofourown.org/works/123778) by [traveller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveller/pseuds/traveller). 

余波

*

刺杀发生的那天早晨，Patti Jankowski起床后洗了个很长的澡，她先用毛巾把头发擦干，再把头发编成两束垂到肩上，她穿上牛仔裤，穿上一件印着米老鼠朝美国国旗敬礼的T恤,再穿上一件浅褐色风衣，还有她那双舒适的蓝色运动鞋。她往背包里放进一把左轮手枪，一把伞。天气预报显示这天降雨率是62%。

Patti工作了大半辈子,只在她42岁做胆囊切除手术时请过一次假。她在兰德欧弗有栋两卧的房子，她从未拖延缴纳税金。这栋房子是十一年前离婚协议里不多的好处，她的前夫和一个赛车女郎搬到了南加州，而她在华盛顿UPS快递当包裹分拣员，但已在十四个月以前被辞退。她曾因为把车停在药店外残疾人专用车位被开过一张罚单，当时她恳请警官高抬贵手，她只是太累了。

她曾试过两次但每次都离得太远，距离太远她打不准。那把左轮手枪前端很重，尤其是当她伸长手臂时枪口还会偏移。总统在街上露面的机会很少，而且身边总围着一堆人，但这一次Patti下决心冲到最前面把事儿给办了。她不习惯拖延工作。那天她甚至把早饭用过的碗洗好了才出门。

总统一如既往地以早晨5点钟2.4公里的跑步开始他的一天，不过是在健身房——出于对天气和保镖的考量,跑步完后八分钟冲澡时间。早餐是一大份煎蛋，半个葡萄柚和三杯黑咖啡。他回到住处告诉孩子们在学校度过美好的一天后，把昨晚他妻子选好的袖扣换成他最喜欢的一对，他母亲送的那对。助理在走廊给他递上当天早上的工作安排，他又喝了一杯咖啡。

9:40，他和Nathaniel Fick(退役海军陆战队上尉）会面，Nathaniel Fick是一位外交政策专家，为国防部提供咨询。介绍完自己后Fick上尉请总统叫他Nate就好，因为他已从军队退役了有几年。礼尚往来，总统坚持Fick上尉叫他的名字而不是称他为总统先生，会面快结束时，Fick上尉应邀陪同总统参加乔治城的公开活动，以便在路上时他们能继续谈话。

因为沿途施工水管爆裂，车队晚了十分钟，11:13分，总统和身边的四个警探，三位随从人员以及Nate从车里出来，走向人头攒动的封闭街道前方建筑。Patti Jankowski等到总统离她只有十二英尺远时冲总统一行人挥手，大声叫喊类似靠近一点的话，随后她拔出了枪。

Fick上尉第一个被枪打中，当他挡在总统身前时子弹打中他的左肩。第二轮子弹射中乔治探员的脑袋。第三发子弹击中总统的脖子，即使Fick上尉以身为盾试图挡住第四枪，子弹还是从他右边胸腔穿过击中总统胸口。当他和总统跌在路边时Fick立时转身护住总统，探员普拉扑上前用身体护住两人。白宫助手托尼雅蹲下身伸长双臂大声呼救。当市警察局中士乔瑟夫和探员泰森冲向Patti时，她已卯足劲儿打完最后两轮子弹，一面窗粉碎，一位白宫助手乔丹左大腿被打中。

从第一声枪响到最后只有八秒钟。当中士乔瑟夫和探员泰森抓住Patti用力把她从坍塌的护栏拖出来时，她扔掉枪，说，“我做到了。我完成该做的事了。”

总统和乔治探员当场死亡。副总统于当日11：54宣誓，成为美国第一任女总统。

Nate右边胸上的子弹差点儿就打中他的肺部；他的左肩情况更糟，子弹离他的锁骨下动脉很近。当子弹进入身体时温度超过500华氏度（注：260摄氏度），当子弹停下时会直接灼烧周遭肌理。因为子弹离动脉太近，为了尽量减小已经很明显的神经损伤，乔治大学医院的医生决定不取出Nate左肩的子弹，虽然他左臂能恢复几成有待观察，但预后效果还算好。病情稳定后，家人把他转到离家较近的巴尔的摩约翰斯.霍金医院。

Nate的姐姐奥利维亚带着两个孩子从康州赶来，为了离Nate近一点在医院附近租了个公寓，妹妹凯瑟琳每天下班都会过来探望。他分居的妻子只来看过他一次，把女儿交给Nate的父母后她回到马萨诸塞的家里。Nate仍在康复期，且处于公众焦点下，两人都同意这时候把早前就开始办理的离婚手续敲定不是个好时期，关于女儿Madeline留在Nate的父母身边这件事是没有经过商量的，但计划赶不上变化。

Nate还待在乔治医院时门外有特勤部人员守着，现在他在霍金医院，巴尔的摩当地警官为了还这位美国英雄一个安宁自告奋勇守在医院走廊。最初媒体和粉丝试着闯入医院，遭到强制驱逐后反而愈演愈烈。Nate一开始就拒绝了所有采访，声称他不会和家人以外的人说话，甚至开除了一个企图追根究底的护士。在霍金医院第四天后他被转入亚急性中心开始复健。两周后，于枪击案发生后的第24天，Nate在一不知名男子协助下办理了出院手续，据目击者称，该男子个子极高且有着一头金发。  
他们驾车离开了。

*  
Brad没有问任何问题，哪怕有无数个问题涌到嘴边，他克制住不问出口，关于为什么是现在，关于为什么他们好几年没有联系。但他知道为什么Nate想出来，这不难发现。拿该死的飞蛾扑火隐喻来说，Nate现在就像一只飞蛾一样不受控制的被不想要的聚光灯引过去。有些东西可能陈腔滥调但又十分准确。

他们往西南方向开，穿过弗吉尼亚州进入田纳西，回家的第一站。到威克斯维尔需要九小时，Brad驾车只花了不到八个小时，Nate在车上打盹时Brad在汽车旅馆订房间，把Nate安顿到床上后Brad出门采买必需品。Brad带回一袋汉堡和一打瓶装水，还有一部一次性预付费手机。

Nate努力吃下三个小汉堡但还是吐了，胃里的止痛药和医院操蛋的伙食绞在一起，吐了个底朝天。Brad一直扶着他，撑着他站在垃圾桶前，等他吐完后帮他清理干净。他没有问Nate的伤口，只是拉开Nate的卫衣拉链，查看纱布是否有血渗出，但它们摸起来温暖而干燥，和Doc说的相符合。即使已经过了一个月，伤口的四周仍然是一片刺眼的黄紫色。

（注：这里的Doc指Brad和Nate在海军陆战队的队友，军医Bryan）

Nate只是定定的看着Brad。

Brad递给Nate一瓶水，Nate往后靠着枕头，两个床的枕头都垫在他身后，Nate一边看着Brad收拾垃圾一边为自己不能帮忙叹气。Brad洗完手，又递给Nate一个汉堡。

“把这个吃完你就可以吃一些止痛药。”Brad一边说一边拆自己手上的汉堡，他在床尾坐好，两口就吃完了。“你伤得有多重？”

“还行。”Nate撒谎道，Brad翻了个白眼。他的中尉偏挑在这个傻逼时间硬撑男子汉，装作伤口一点事儿没有，装作对这种事司空见惯一样。Brad从来没真正挨过枪子儿。他受过几次伤，被飞溅的弹片打中过一次时疼得他怀疑人生，他也曾被利刃划伤，被打趴在地，但他从没经历过这个。Brad紧紧盯着Nate，直到Nate喉咙发紧，垂下眼睑。

（注：Nate在伊拉克和Brad服役时只是中尉，战争结束升为上尉后退役）

“长官，”Brad说道，Nate立刻抬眼看他，“长官，如果你决定要模仿终结者硬撑下去，我拦不了你，尽管我们都心知肚明那部电影糟透了，更别提它配当榜样。”

“去你的，它是部经典。”Nate回击。

“去你的吧。”Brad轻松接到，“只要你和我待在一起，你就要好好吃饭，吃药，而且别他妈的对我撒谎，因为我完全不介意像遗弃没人要的猫咪一样把你这常青藤精英丢在下一站，然后我们就可以来看看过了十年之后军队教你的技能你还会多少。”

“这不算坏，”Nate回答，“和其它事比起来，Brad......”

“先省点力气，”Brad把Nate手上还没打开的汉堡朝他推去，“看看能不能吃的下，吃下后我给你拿药。”

这次Nate吃的很慢，他的左臂从吊砂里拿出来安放在腹部。

“你从哪儿弄到这个止痛药的？”看着Brad手里拿的两片药Nate问道。Nate用没有受伤的右手拿起药片放进嘴里，就水吞下去。

（注：Percocet羟考酮，美国联邦药局禁药，可以止痛。）

“Doc,”Brad等确定Nate全吞下去不会噎到后回答。

“Doc知道这件事？”Nate露出一丝被背叛。Brad本来想回答，妈的还有谁不知道你个笨蛋，你在CNN直播时胸口中了两枪，连住偏远山区的老太婆都知道了。但Brad深谙Nate指的不是这个，所以他点点头。

“总要有人帮我迅速复习一下一些急救措施，”Brad说道，“而且我不认为我们这一路能碰上药店。”

“好主意，”Nate喃喃道，像是还在思考还有其它选择一样，比如B连兄弟可以不用被牵扯到的选择。

“没其它人知道了，”Brad说。他站起来伸了个懒腰，手掌碰上天花板。“如果你智慧无限的大脑决定不把你爸妈和孩子吓死的话......”

“恩，我看到手机了。谢谢。”Nate的声音又重拾了冷静，这比任何言语都让Brad放心。

“反正只要你改变注意的话。”Brad又重新舒展身子，“我要上个大号再洗个澡。你赶紧睡吧。”

*

总的来说，Nate睡得挺好。他只尖叫着醒过来一次，还有一次在睡梦中大汗淋漓，仿佛溺水一样喘气。第一次Brad给Nate拿来凉水和止痛药，第二次Brad躺到Nate身边，让Nate跟上他心跳和呼吸，直到两人都睡着。

早晨的时候，Brad帮Nate换好衣服和绷带，然后走出洗手间，等待那声迟迟不来的冲水声。

租来的车是一部全新的道奇，车很不错，有足够的空间容纳他们的腿，后备箱放得下好几个旅行袋和一箱子必需品。车还很省油，从诺克斯维尔到孟菲斯只用了一缸油不到。这条线路Brad之前走过，开着摩托车持续疾驰在绵延不绝的平坦大道上，眼前除了地平线什么也不用想。现在他一天中要停下好几次，为上洗手间停下，为吃饭停下，为检查Nate的伤口停下，在检查伤口的同时还要承受Nate用没受伤的手边捶他边咒骂。

Brad低头走进孟菲斯外休息站的一家赛百味，在找到今夜落脚点前先买了些三明治垫肚子。旅途所有的费用他都用现金结算，只有那辆租的车是刷卡的，租期两周，租借点和还车地点都是欧申塞德。如果Nate不想被发现，那他们就不会被发现。Brad可以确保这一点。

当他走过收银台时《今日美国》的头条闯入他视线，架子上只剩几份今日美国报和免费周刊，Jankowski被判定具有接受审判的能力。Brad拿起报纸搜寻Nate的名字，在紧跟着头条的折痕处发现了它。离开医院后就没再露面。据说在家休养。记者联系不上其家人进行访问。

“这儿可不是图书馆，”柜台后一个贼眉鼠眼的傻逼乡巴佬说道。Brad直直盯着他直到这逼货往后退了一步，然后在那块写着只有年满十八岁才可在田纳西州买烟的塑料垫上扔下两块钱。  
“不用找了，”Brad说，拿起报纸塞进垃圾桶后往车子走。

Nate斜靠在副座上，帽檐低垂，鼻子上驾着墨镜。运动衫充当着枕头，Brad看着Nate沉睡，过了好一会儿才坐进车子。

那通电话来的时机恰恰好。Brad刚冲浪回来，还没来得及洗澡。来电显示的区号是410（注：巴尔的摩区号），如果你问他当时是否能知道那通电话的来意，他还真答不准，但他立刻就知道是谁打来的。Nate没有提事情发生后他从未和任何人说话，尽管Brad知道很多兄弟试着联系Nate。Nate也没有和他绕弯子，没有提起旧时光或者官衔，只是用一种全新的，低哑的声音说：你可以来接我吗？我想回家。

如果家这个字眼代表的是其他意思，Nate不会来找Brad。

车开出休息站时的颠簸让Nate醒过来，Brad道歉然后递上一包吃的给他。

“我们到哪儿了？”  
“刚到孟菲斯东部。”  
“恩。”Nate摘下墨镜揉了揉眼睛，“先别停，你打算一路沿着40号公路开吗？”  
Brad点头，”计划是。”  
“开到河的另一边去，我不......我已经厌倦洲际公路了。”  
“了解，长官。”Brad早已把欧申塞德到巴尔的摩之间的路线规划成八个小时的洲际公路旅程，并在适当的地点标记好补充必需品位置和投宿点，他把这条往东路线的所有记得滚瓜烂熟。但往西走就往西走，没有地图他也会努力搞定一切。

他们在小石城的一家糟糕旅馆过夜。Brad点了披萨送到房间，Nate沉默地看着Brad安置他们的行李，看Brad付钱。用餐时除了请和谢谢以外Nate没有说任何话。

“累了？”Brad终究忍不住问了。Nate的脸惨白而憔悴，他紧紧盯着窗户，像是在等它们轰然碎裂一样。  
过了一会儿Nate挠着下巴回答。“我需要刮下胡子，我自己来。”

Brad听见水流的声音，刮刀碰上水池的声音，然后是一片寂静，这寂静太长了。以防万一，他本想闯进门去，随后马桶冲水的声音响起水龙头的流水声也响起，接着Nate出现在门后。Nate的胡子刮的不错，一边手刮成这样已经很不错，但他唇边还有点胡茬，需要另一只手把唇边的皮肤拉平才能刮到。

“我要出门去买东西，你自己没问题吗？”Brad拉上靴子拉链，看着Nate重新躺回床上。“开车来的路上看见一家还不错的南部杂货市场，想着我们可以从Person的亲戚手里买些东西在路上吃。”

Nate嘴角抽动，“恩，没问题。”

（注：Ray Person,Brad军队里的好朋友，两人的友谊在互相辱骂中诡异而健壮的存在着。Brad经常骂他乡巴佬，在此借讽南部的落后）

Brad在超市里选了很多瓶装水以及绷带，在卖早餐麦片的地方他看到一个小孩子玩的弹力球，大小正好，适合给Nate的左手做一些康复训练。他把其他买到的东西都留在车里，只带着六听冰冻的啤酒和弹力球回到房间。

“做五十个这个，”他举起弹力球说，“你就可以拥有一瓶这个。”他抬高了啤酒。

Nate眨了下眼，电视上的频道是天气预报，声音被关掉了，他的脚被暗色的床单衬得苍白瘦弱。“谢谢。但不用了。”

想把球砸到Nate头上去的这股冲动是不对的，但Brad已经习惯克制涉及到Nate的所有冲动。

“就五十下。”他穿过房间，把啤酒在电视机前放下。Brad抬起Nate的左手把球塞进去。“医院康复中心的那些施虐狂至少会让你做一百下这个练习，所以说真的，这个已经够轻松的了。”  
“我说了不要。”  
弹跳球滑落在地板上，Brad咬紧牙关，“Nate。”  
“去你的。”Nate神情僵硬，眼眸暗沉。“别逼我，Brad。我他妈的不需要这个，不需要你来逼我。”

有那么一两分钟Brad在脑海里想着硬逼Nate就范，但最后他咧嘴笑起来，“生气的感觉不错，哈？”他弯下身，把球从地上扫过来捡起放到床上。  
“不。”Nate答道，声音软了下来，“因为无论我多想，我都没法一拳打在你脸上。”  
“不，你可以。”Brad用衣服下摆打开一罐啤酒递给Nate，随后给自己开了一罐坐到床尾。“如果你想要把我揍个鼻青脸肿，你可以。你只需要......”  
“别。”Nate神色重新黯淡下来，他喝了一大口啤酒，“天呐这酒棒极了。Brad，还不到时候。”

Brad没有问要到什么时候。

*

超过五十万的人参加了总统遗体瞻仰的公开活动，送葬队伍往华盛顿国家教堂行进时，道路两旁排满近百万人。总统并非基督徒，但没关系，因为只有这儿能容纳下这么多人。

全国范围内一个月发生十四起自杀案，被确认与这次刺杀有关。5479名新生男孩和623名女孩取名时用了已故总统的名字。

Maya Lin接下在刺杀地点设计一座纪念碑的任务，该项目预计在十月动土。

支持Patti Jankowski的游行示威活动，有部分很和平，有一些则不，这些参与游行的人称她为英雄，解放者，自由的斗士。有人在eBay上私自售卖Patti的米老鼠T恤一度火热，直到迪士尼请来检察官起诉其中五名商贩。对宾夕法尼亚州斯克兰顿一家丝网印刷厂的一次相关袭击引发了更多的愤怒。在国葬当天，芝加哥的一场骚乱夺去了26人的生命。

纪念性物品随从可见，从加油站（打火机，空气清新剂，印有特别收藏版的杂志）到Tiffany（仿造总统死亡当天佩戴的精致袖扣）。其中绝大部分都是中国制造。

在俄克拉荷马州的一家沃尔玛超市，Brad和Nate在一排印着总统画像和励志名言的碟子前停了一阵，Brad想看Nate的反应，但什么都没有。一个穿着蓝色背心眼神疲惫的年长女性走过来问他们是否需要帮助。Brad告诉她没有并道了谢。

“有人说过你长得很像Fick上尉吗？”她对Nate说道。

Nate的笑没到他的眼睛，“是的女士，有不少人这样说过。”

*

他们又到了孟菲斯，不过这个孟菲斯是在德克萨斯州的潘汉德尔。一切都是红色的，红砖房和蒙尘的街道。摄影师Dorothea Lange（注：美国传奇女摄影师1895-1965）曾在这里拍过些照片,Brad不确定在那之后的八十年间这里的一切是否有变化。Nate正拿着那个弹力球，球是他不发一言的自己从酒店地板捡起来的，现在他正盯着窗外模糊的平原，手里漫不经心地捏着弹力球。

在德州孟菲斯，Nate用那部预付费手机给他父亲打电话。他没有让Brad出去，所以Brad就没有动。他们在酒店的房间有个沙发，Nate拿着手机坐在沙发，他没有让手机紧贴耳边，像是想让Brad听到一样，也许是这样吧，所以Brad坐在床尾，倾身向前，手肘抵在膝盖上坐着。

“你在哪儿，孩子？”Fick先生的声音冷静包容，只透露出一丝父亲的焦虑。  
“回家路上。”Nate用相同的语调回答道。  
一声放松的叹息透过电话那端传来，“我们什么时候可以见到你？”  
“还要一段时间。”Nate抓紧手上的弹力球。  
“Maddy很想你。”  
Brad眯起眼。一上来就正中要害。  
“我也很想她。”Nate抬起头，他的目光凝聚在一些Brad看不到的地方。  
“Nate，你母亲和我觉得——”

Nate不自觉抓紧手中的弹力球使他喉间带出一声尖锐的声响，他的指关节发白。Brad从床边站起来走到Nate身边坐下，抓住Nate的手腕，触摸到的皮肤温暖，脉搏狂飙。

“我不需要你的意见，我需要你的支持。”Nate用一种Brad很久没听到的语气厉声说道。“这和你想要的无关，这不关你的事，不关美国的事，甚至与我的孩子无关。”

Brad退伍不到一年，他艹过两个男人三个女的但从没正经约过会。他的生活围绕着冲浪，公路旅行，以及把破手提电脑改装成顶级的游戏设备。没别的原因，就因为他能。但只要Nate向他提出口，他会义无反顾地抛下这些自由。只要Nate说，带上我的孩子。只要Nate说，带我走。

他的手从Nate的手腕滑下，覆盖住Nate的手掌，安抚他因愤怒攥紧的手。“抓住你了。”他低语道，他才不管Nate他爸会不会听到。

“——回家来，Nate，”Fick先生说道，“你的家人——”

“我是在回家，”Nate回答，弹力球落在地上发出沉闷的一声回响，蹦哒几下后滚远了。他抓紧Brad的手，“我在回家的路上，你知道这些就够了。”  
Nate挂掉电话。

他们维持这样的姿势坐了一会儿。空调的叶扇转过来，又摆开去。Nate的大拇指轻抚Brad的指节，Brad想起扣下扳机前的吸气，到躯壳落地后的长舒一口气，还有期间从未中断的短暂间隙。他从未真正计算这些间隙有多长，有多少，但这些时刻总是近在咫尺。

“凯利在七个月前离开了我—不，现在应该是八个月。”Nate抬起头看Brad的脸，Brad挺直身体，抿着嘴。他朝Nate点了个的头示意他在听。

“当时我根本没察觉到。一周有三到四天我都睡在办公室，一边熬夜工作一边灌威士忌直到第二天早晨的某个时刻脑子宣布撑不住。我们过去可以好几天不睡，Brad。”

“因为当时我们不得不那样做，长官。”Brad没有眨眼，Nate也没有，只是嘴角慢慢露出一抹熟悉的悲伤的笑。

“那时我以为我必须那样做，我以为工作很重要。”Nate站起身，趔趄了一下，他用没受伤的手撑住墙稳定自己，另一边手拍了一下Brad，“今晚要早点睡，你如果想的话可以开着灯。”

“没事，”Brad说。Nate的头一沾上枕头Brad就起身把灯关了。

有什么在黎明还呈铁锈色的时候让他醒过来：Nate不在另一张床上，洗手间的灯光从半掩的门中倾泻而出。Brad听见一声嘶声和低声咒骂，这些已足够让他起身去查看。

Nate只穿着睡裤站在洗手台前，大约三分之一的头发遍布在水槽、流理台和地上，还有些零星的落在他赤裸的肩膀和深蓝色纱布上，他脑袋背后的头发长且乱。Nate对上镜子里Brad的眼睛，不发一言地把手上的绷带剪刀递过去。

“我包里带着军刀，”Brad接过剪刀站到Nate身后说，“可能会更好使一点。”

Nate的嘴角抽动了一下。

Brad打开水龙头把梳子沾湿，梳理Nate剩下的头发。单手剪头，真是一团糟，Nate自己早预料到了。Brad再次把梳子沾水理直Nate后脑勺的头发，发梢上的水滴到Nate的肩膀，又从他胸口滑落。  
绷带剪虽然不是很锋利，但用来剪头发够用了。每一次头发落到Nate皮肤上，Brad都抬起手轻轻拍掉，Brad小心翼翼地用手头的工具剪着，直到所有头发都规整成军队标准。他放下剪刀，双手环绕过Nate在水池洗手，Nate看着镜子，眼神在灯光下变得深沉。

避开伤口，Brad双手再次轻抚过Nate的肩膀，他的掌心贴着Nate的脖颈，指尖描摹着Nate的锁骨，伤口离他很近，太近了，他用双手覆盖住它们然后把额头贴在Nate的后颈上。

Nate颤抖着深吸一口气。

“我很抱歉，”Brad低语道。

为什么抱歉？为这个国家一次次让你失望，为十年前放你从我身边走开，为这一切，为所有我将会做和我从未做的事。  
“Nate。”  
“我也是，”Nate回答，声音柔软且悲伤。Brad感觉到Nate的右手附上他的手，Brad放任自己在Nate的脊柱上落下一个吻。  
他们静静站着，呼吸开始同步。Brad在感受Nate胸口的起伏中忘记了时间，直到Nate叹息着移动了一下。  
“我需要平躺一下。”

“好的。”Brad往后退，头一遭不敢看Nate的眼睛，但Nate的微笑重新将他的视线拖回镜子里，这不是罕见的轻松大笑，但像是某些东西开始的微笑。  
“好的，”Brad重复。了解。

*

几个小时后Brad醒来，他的左臂被压在下面所以他不能看手表，但屋里的光线变了，从窗帘间隙中直直透进来。他的右手环抱着Nate，Nate的左手松松垮地覆着他的。  
当他快重新睡着的时候外头车辆传来的“砰”的关门声惊醒了Nate，他坐起身大口喘气，朝四周胡乱挥拳，Brad躲过他的拳头，双手死死地抱住Nate，一直在Nate耳边低声呼喊他的姓名直到他全身软下来，Nate的呼吸急促而破碎。

“没事的，”Brad一直用哄小孩似愚蠢但舒缓的语气在Nate耳边说，“我在你身边，我在你身边。”

Nate的头垂下来，他点点头，呼吸开始平缓下来。他的后颈看起来熟悉而脆弱。

“我们该启程了。”Nate说。他用手背揉揉眼睛，“快，十分钟后出发。”

他们几乎花了近20分钟，Nate开始坚持自己穿衣服并试图帮着收拾以及拿行李，单手提一个包到车上，一次一个。Brad没有帮忙，帮了只会挨骂，他办理好退房手续后坐在车上等着，看到Nate朝副驾走来时他把手放到喇叭上。

Nate挥开Brad试着帮他开门的手坐上车，脸上是掩饰不住的难受，“我没事，”他一边说一边瞪正把车开出停车场的Brad。

“撒谎有失你身份，而且你根本不会撒谎。”

“我没事有很多种不同的意思，”Nate强撑着笑容回击，当Brad冲他摇晃装着药片的小瓶子时，他拿了一颗。

他们在一家路边的店买了咖啡和糟透的三明治，这家店居然有脸称自己是熟食店。他们往西前行了约莫一个小时，Nate指向北边，“我们可以穿过科罗拉多州，沿落基山脉走。”

他们以一天大约八九百公里的速度移动，Nate的眼周和嘴角开始露出抽痛和压抑。Nate吃止痛药的次数减少了，但Brad绝不会傻到认为Nate的疼痛在减轻，因为Nate惯有的扑克脸已经破碎。

“这将大大增加此次任务时间。”Brad不置可否。

道路右侧，一面降半旗的旗子在风中飘扬。这让他烦透了，全国的追悼早就结束有一段时间，这些乱舞旗帜的傻逼估计和想要给烧旗帜立法案的傻逼是同一拨人，但他们甚至连他妈的颜色保护协议都不懂。

“我们的现金够用吗？”开了几公里后Nate问道。

Brad直视前方的路点头。“够。”

Nate试图打开收音机，但又收回手，他倚靠着车门。他叹息声里的疲惫让Brad都牙疼起来。“我没准备好，尽管我很想...很想准备好。”一滴水击中挡风玻璃，接着一滴，又一滴，直到天空像决口的洪堤。Brad打开车灯和雨刷，把墨镜推到头上。

“你真的离开军队了吗？”Nate低沉着嗓子问。“告诉我你不是擅离职守，如果是这样我不会——”

“我真的退伍了，”Brad打断他，“几个月前我进军队就满二十年了，经过慎重考虑，我决定不在下一个十年还要躲枪子儿。所以我退伍了。”

Brad转头扫了Nate一眼，见Nate正在点头，他的左手捏着弹力球，右手的指尖轻轻拍着扶手。Brad重新把视线放回路上。

“但我会的。”Brad很高兴这句话他没有费力就说出口了。

“会什么？”

“你打那通电话的时候。”Brad抓紧握着方向盘的手。那次在黎明虚幻昏黄灯光下对Nate说的那些不确定Nate是否能明白的话，比这次容易多了。“如果是必须的话，我会选擅离——”

这次Nate打断了他，“我知道你会的，我知道。这也是为什么之前我打算说...我永远也不会原谅自己让你做这样的选择。”

Brad再次转头看Nate，Nate没有挪动双臂，左手紧紧捏着弹力球，他的头微微低着，面向窗外。

“但之前我是打算要让你做选择。”这些话本该被低声道出，但Nate的声音清晰平稳，可能他明白得远比Brad预想的要多。Brad伸出手握住Nate，直到感觉Nate狠命捏着弹力球的力道减轻。“不是之前，是现在。”Brad说道，他的大拇指抚过Nate的指节，随后把手重新放回方向盘。

等到下一个指向往北开的路标出现，Brad转弯。

*

大雨没有停下的迹象，他们只好停在科罗拉多的斯普林郊区外。Brad在加油站带回一张地图扔到Nate大腿上，“你想沿落基山脉走，你负责搞清路线。”Brad一边抖落头上的雨水一边把车里的暖气开到最大，“所以你意识到了吗，长官，如果我们沦落到Donner party的状况，因为你的伤你才是那个会被吃掉的人。”

（注：Donner party美国历史上曾经爆发了一次到西部淘金的移民大潮，人们从四面八方涌向加利福尼亚。“当纳聚会”就是前往加利福尼亚的又一次长途跋涉之旅，也是惨烈的“死亡之旅”。因为饥饿途中有吃人肉的情况）

“Donner Party发生在内华达地区，”Nate低声说着，打开潮湿的地图，“我需要个桌子或其他的什么。”

“你完全变成后备役了不是吗？没桌子看不了地图？接下来你是不是还要有灯才能看？”

“去他妈的灯吧。一张桌子，一把椅子，还要一张床。”Nate轻声说，“这天气让我的肩膀疼死了，Brad，我很抱歉。”

Brad嗤了一声，专心致志地朝开进来时看到的空车位标志开。路上的行人把车开得像是从没见过雨天一样，不是开得太快就是太慢，此刻Brad希望租车时有预见一点，租一辆吨位更重点的。最后他只能不管不顾的朝该开的地方行驶，任刹车声和喇叭声在四周响起，“他妈的平民。”把车停进酒店附近的停车场时他发现Nate微笑着看他。

他差点错过了，那个微笑。

柜台服务员看起来不超过二十岁，像是有着健康麦色皮肤但个性乏味的男女混校大学生，这种类型他早在好几年前就在双腿间看腻歪了。她正在翻阅一本时代杂志的副本，封面上是一幅人物面孔拼接图，上面有已故的总统和时任女总统，还有凶手，警探，Nate。

余波，标题上写道。Brad清了下嗓子，她抬起头，刚开始是职业性的笑容，等她毫不掩饰地从头到脚打量了Brad后，笑容开始变得更私人一点。

“欢迎光临天天酒店！有什么可以帮到您的呢？”

“住一晚上，”他把钱包拿出来说。他突然觉得精疲力竭，但20年来的习惯让他没耷拉下肩膀。

“您需要一间双人房，可抽烟—”

“一间房，一晚上，一张床，可以容纳两个人的床。谢谢。”他紧接着说道。

服务员的脸垮了下来，“我需要您的驾照，”她说道，声音里飘飘然的一部分已经消失。接下来的一切在沉默中进行着。

Brad一个人把行李提上来，这次Nate没有抱怨什么，这充分显示他已疲惫到极限，痛到极限。进门后他映入眼帘的那双巨大单人床让他楞了一下，他活动了一下没受伤的右手。“没有其他房了吗？”他重重地落到床边的椅子上，小心翼翼地说。

“我没力气和一个脑残的服务员浪费唇舌，这是权宜之计。”Brad把他们的行李丢到另一把椅子上，脱掉湿外套后在Nate跟前蹲下身来。

“哇。”Nate的手摸上Brad的头发，“怎么——”

“别激动。”Brad说着，低下头隐藏因为Nate的碰触而软化下来的脸。他拉过Nate湿漉漉的鞋带，手指灵活的解开绳结。

“我自己可以。”Nate收回碰触Brad的手，声音变得苦涩，“我不需要你像照顾小孩一样照顾我。”

“闭嘴。”Brad摇头抬眼看他，“也许你真正需要的和你认为你需要的并不对等。”他脱下Nate的运动鞋，然后站起身把它们和自己的鞋放进门边的鞋柜里。

Nate看起来气鼓鼓又固执，这让Brad忍不住快笑出来。“睡觉。然后吃饭。”他朝床走去。

“那路线要怎么办？”Nate拉开卫衣拉链，小心地把自己从衣服里挣出来。“如果没规划好路线，我们会因为同类相食而慢慢死亡，记得吗？”

“群山哪里都不会去。”Brad一边说一边走近Nate帮他站起身，闷闷不乐的表情又回到Nate的脸上，但当Brad帮他脱下运动衫和短裤时，Nate表情开始掺杂了另一些东西。Nate不断把眼神扫向四周，Brad则把眼神固定在手头的任务。

Nate伤口上的纱布垫子有点松动，Brad缓缓拨开纱布，因为疼Nate低嘶，Brad喃喃着道歉。伤口复合的很好，已经开始结痂且周边呈健康的粉色。他检查完所有的伤口是否有发热或渗血，发现没有后轻轻推了一下Nate。“伤口温暖干燥，”他说道，踢开脱下的牛仔裤拉开床单，“趁能休息时我们要赶紧休息。”

Nate看起来像是想说点什么，但最终还是在Brad身边脸朝上躺下，双手放在胃部。经过几分钟不安的辗转Nate安定下来，身子向右微倾，他的呼吸变得平稳深沉。

Brad靠近他，近到他敢靠近的距离为止后闭上眼睛。

当他再次醒来时屋里已陷入完全的黑暗，雨落在屋顶的声音持续而安宁。Nate也醒来了，正睡眼朦胧地看着Brad。

“Hey.”Nate说。  
“Hey.”Brad重复道。他们间的距离比Brad睡过去之前更近。Nate的衬衫脱了，他枕在枕头上，脸上的表情有些许涣散。  
“吃过药了吗？”  
“恩。”Nate不易察觉地点了下头。“你睡得很沉，我看了一会儿电视。”  
“看的怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”Nate移开目光。

Brad不确定这是不是可以深入询问的时机，他不确定他是否选对了方向。“你看到了什么？”他一边问，一边把手放到两人中间离Nate的心口很近的地方。

“没什么，只是，太多事情了，太多。”Nate的喉结在黑暗里滚动了一下，接着他把脸埋进了枕头。

“什么太多了？”Brad吞咽了一下，往前靠近。“你可以和我说，”他说道，“这儿只有我们两个。”

Nate缓慢眨眼，“那时他们指派了一个心理医生，在我醒来后。她是如此的年轻，如此的...平庸。她一直问我看到了什么，一直告诉我，你可以和我说，但老实讲，她能做什么？她怎么可能会理解？”  
Brad摇头，发丝摩擦枕头发出粗粝的声响。她不会理解的，可能连军队的心理医生都没办法了解。只有见证过死亡和暴力并从中脱身的人才能够理解。

“还记得那座桥吗？”Nate低语。不需要更多解释，Brad准确得记着那座桥以及时间和地点。

“这和那座桥的情况一样吗？”Brad追问，“这是你之所以——”

“你亲了我，”Nate打断道，Brad脑子突然不能运转，像是用打滑的离合器上坡一样。

“我没有。”他的思绪还停在伊拉克的那座桥上，思考对Nate来说那一次死亡离他有多他妈的近，离B连所有人有多近。

Nate咬着下唇，“今天早上，你帮我剪完头发后。”

如果Brad是会脸红的类型他现在估计已满脸通红了，但也许是房内太暗没人能看得清。他稍微侧过头，“我以为我们在谈论那座桥的事？”  
“不是。”  
“我们绝对是在谈枪击案的事。”这是Brad第一次用枪击案这个词。  
“不，”Nate有些生气的回答。他倾身向前，轻贴上Brad的唇。  
“不是。”他贴着Brad的嘴唇重新说了一次。

Brad从不把时间花在接吻上。妓女的智慧如金子般闪亮：接吻太亲密，太坦诚，太近似于爱。动物可不用接吻，他们用自然给予的性器官毫无感情的交媾。亲吻容易给人以为它真代表了什么的错觉。  
Nate的嘴唇有一些干燥，他的舌头灵巧缓慢的移动。Brad加深了这个吻，他的手按着Nate的后颈把他们拉得更近。刚开始两人侧身相对，接下来地心引力开始接管，Nate趴到Brad上方，在寻找正确角度时他们的下巴和鼻子碰撞过几下。

事情就像这样持续了一阵，一个接一个的慵懒深吻，像是沿着不断延展的螺旋而上，无法停止。两个人都硬了但是Brad没有继续动作，他一边手护着Nate的脑袋，一边手小心的放在他的腰上。  
“不行。”Nate突然喘息着从Brad唇边离开，Brad感到周身冰冷，即使Nate还在轻轻舔舐他的下巴。

“我撑不住了，”Nate说完一脸痛苦的从Brad身上滑下来。

“噢,”Brad明白过来，他咽了下喉咙，转身顺着Nate躺下的方向，将自己置于Nate两腿间。两人同时喘息出声，Nate的牙齿轻轻舔咬着Brad的喉咙，右手抓紧Brad的臀部。

“Brad.”Nate在Brad耳朵下方咬了一口，“快点。”

Brad想要的太多了。他凶狠地吻着Nate，把手挤进两人身体间脱下他们的裤子。Nate试着帮忙，两人相撞时Nate的低吟和喘息让Brad想要吼出声。不够，这完全不够。当他们的下身终于赤裸着碰撞在一起，Brad低头呻吟，嘴唇覆上Nate肩上的结痂。

Nate在他身下抽搐了一下，他抓住Brad的头发，“不要，”他警告。

Brad摆动臀部，让性器在两人汗水淋漓的身体间摩擦，Nate抓着他头发的力道松了下来。

“不要什么？”Brad在Nate耳边低语。

“闭嘴，不要停。”Nate说。

Brad本想戏谑这些命令是自相矛盾的，但当Nate双腿张得更开，手更用力的按住他的臀部时Brad什么都不想了。他们同步摆动腰臀，吻得深入而凶猛，时间和此前慵懒亲吻的时刻一样缠绕在一起无限延伸，让人想到永恒。Brad本想这种小年轻似迫切的情动欢愉早该不适合自己了，但不到一会儿这些情绪完全被他抛之脑后，只剩热汗淋漓，体液飞溅，和向欲望俯首称臣。

Nate射精时发出一声Brad从没听过的声音，那低沉的声音似痛似愉，完美极了，这让Brad全身绷紧，他感觉到Nate滚烫的精液喷在他的腹部，耳边是Nate的喘息和啜泣。他的拳头死死抵着床垫，抑制自己的声音，直到他听到Nate又叫了一次他的名字，在高潮来临时Brad终于气喘吁吁地叫出Nate的名字。

有一部分人会选择在这个时间说我爱你，Brad这样想，但他只是给了Nate一个吻，然后带着浑身黏腻的汗在Nate身边躺下来。

“去洗澡？”Nate的手指尖沿着Brad赤裸的背上上下下好一会儿后问道，他的嗓音沙哑且愉悦。Brad回过头来微笑。

“过一会儿，”他保证。

“现在去，不然你会睡着的。”Nate摸着他的脸颊，“去吧。求你了?”

多年以来Brad的脑海里一直列着一张如果Nate对他说求你了后他要做的事情清单，从舒服的床上爬起来和Nate一起洗澡不是最坏的。他嘟囔着起身。

水流下的Nate放松且极易摆布，洗漱短暂而敷衍，他们在热水下一直亲热到水变凉。

他们没吃东西就回到床上，即便Brad的胃抗议了一次但他无视了，Nate平躺着睡下，Brad贴近他躺着，一边手保护性的横过Nate腰身。“过一会儿就叫醒我，”Brad脸埋在Nate的锁骨里说道，Nate轻哼了一声，可能代表着同意但也许不是：他们两个都一觉睡到了早晨。

*

去吃早餐的一路上Nate心情不佳，沉默不语，他把帽檐拉得很低，拒绝和服务员眼神对上，Brad扶额，他为两人点了餐，鸡蛋、吐司、黑咖啡。

“我们可以打包带走，这太——”女服务员转身离开后Nate说道。

“怎么？”Brad环顾四周。男人们头戴牛仔帽或棒球帽，女人搞笑的刘海上别着香蕉发夹，都他妈2013年了这帮在科罗拉多州东部的食客们一点也没改变，一直陷在平庸乡巴佬的噩梦里。“我理解你只习惯在星级米其林餐馆里进食而不是在这个屁星都没有甚至负分的地方吃饭，这也是我为什么只点了炒蛋——降低我们在24公路的某段路因沙门氏菌而死的可能性。”

“我他妈才不关心鸡蛋怎么样。”Nate需要再挂一次胡子，胡茬布满他消瘦的下巴。Brad咬了咬舌头。“那是为什么？”

女服务员走回来，把咖啡杯和一个多余的奶油杯很重地放到他们桌上。

“谢谢，”Brad说道，既然Nate打定主意什么也不说。服务员板着脸点了个头然后走开。

希望这和昨晚的一切无关，如果有关，Brad不确定他是否想知道，但他又觉得不是。今天早上Nate又一次比他先醒过来，他坐在椅子上衣物穿戴整齐，只是脚上运动鞋的鞋带还散着，当时他想要亲Brad，但Brad躲开了。他从来都不是会早安吻的类型。相反他蹲下身把Nate的鞋带系好。

“你是在为今天早上的事不高兴吗？”Brad问，他的语气比预想的烦躁许多，他倾身向前用双手握住杯子。餐厅越糟咖啡越好，这是自然的规律，也是美国独有的方式。他喝下一大口咖啡，眼神透过杯子边缘观察Nate。

“不，什么？当然不是。”Nate朝他眨眼，用一种肯定让他伤口难受的姿势耸了下肩，“这和那个...无关。那个，没事。”

“那真他妈的棒极了，谢谢。”Brad坐直身子，看到服务员端着两个碟子返回。Nate再次躲开她的目光，这一次她走开始直接低声骂了句“混球。”

“到底怎么了？”Brad质问道，这真是太他妈让人烦躁了。  
“劳拉！把声音开大点！”  
劳拉是柜台前祖母一般年纪的女人，她头戴发帽，身上穿着一件印着猫咪的运动衫——她头顶上的电视机屏幕正播放CNN晨间新闻。  
“该死。”

Nate以一种超出Brad预期的速度起身冲出了门，鉴于他的伤势。Brad喝下一大口咖啡，丢下二十美元在桌子上后紧跟着Nate出了门。

他们在停车场上撞到一处，Nate正准备转身，像是他正努力逼自己回到餐厅里头但做不到一样。Brad把Nate拉近怀里，那些盯着他们看的乡巴佬和停滞的车辆都可以全部滚蛋，去他妈的。虚弱的拳头落在Brad的肩膀，一个接着一个，Nate和看不见的敌人抗争着。

“没办法，”Nate缩进Brad的胸膛，“做不到，她，我没办法回去，Brad，我做不到。”

“好的。”Brad抱着Nate的后脑，用身体把他扶正，“没问题，我明白。”

“里面有24个人。”Nate退后踉跄着站好，受伤的手抚上胸口，不断摇着头，“和你一起进商店的时候没事，我们一直在移动，我们没有，当时我没事，但是。”

我们一直在移动，我们没有停下来成为靶子。还记得那坐桥吗？Brad点头，从口袋里掏出车钥匙，“我们走，”他深呼一口气说，“我们可以开车到加油站买自助麦当劳当早餐。”

Nate给了Brad一个小心感激的笑，像一只流浪犬对第一个表示善意的人的回应。

“走吧，”Brad再次说道，他朝他们的车走去，在余光可及的地方，他看到Nate转身跟上来。

*

开往阿斯彭的车程需要三个半小时，Nate睡了一路。Brad考虑过叫醒他，毕竟是他想要绕路的，但Brad明白改变路线和观看沿途风景无关。Nate的神经已经够紧绷的了，在他难得好好睡着的时候去打扰他就太蠢了。但他也不打算在这凭空多出的时间里做自我思考或抗争。

相反他利用Nate沉睡的时机把收音机从Nate挑选的要命的所谓“经典”嘻哈音乐换成另一些不那么摧残大脑脑的，车开到70公路的加油站时Roberta Flack在唱爱在哪里，82公路的急转弯也没让Nate醒来，午后的阳光温柔地撒在他脸上。

Brad并不热衷滑雪，他仅在少年时期和洁茜的家人一起去过Jackson Hole但他并不熟悉阿斯彭的路线，但即使已退伍七个月他也没退化到预备役的水准，他沿着地图坐标搜索目的地，做好标记，然后把车开到临时区域，停在一家没那么嬉皮士风的餐厅外一片被松树遮蔽的停车场。加州在这片诡异的地方徐徐呈现眼前。

在熄火前他特意把车窗摇下一点，Nate醒过来，一边打哈欠一边眨眼。

“我们到哪儿了？”Nate边摸索着置物台上的水一边问道。Brad按捺住想要伸手拂去他脸颊上不存在的发丝的冲动，Nate脸上有些靠着卫衣睡被拉链压出来的痕迹。

“阿斯彭，你错过一大半落基山脉的风景了。”Brad回答。

Nate动作小心谨慎的喝了一小口水，“我没做梦，挺好的。”他说，脸色比之前轻快了一些。

Brad放纵自己，伸出手用手背触摸Nate脸上的红印。Nate眼眸低垂，嘴角上扬，“这也挺好的。”他说。

“很好，”Brad回应。他打开自己的水瓶喝了一大口后，用水瓶指了指餐厅，“我们要去那里面吃饭。”

Nate脸上所有柔软放松和温度都消失了，他的表情重归肃穆疲惫，“我做不到。”

“现在是淡季。你可以从这该死的巨大窗户里看看，里面只有三个人。看到那个戴着帽子正在喝咖啡的人了没？他看起来和我叔叔亚瑟一模一样。他甚至有可能就是我叔叔。还有那两个长得像梨似得小镇女孩很快就要回到她们毫无意义的小镇工作中去，到时候只剩你我，餐厅员工和那个可能是我姑已故丈夫的亚瑟。”Brad把身子往回靠，再次指着那个餐厅问道，“成交？”

Nate呼吸急促，密集的汗布满他额头。不是Brad没有同情心，只是他不能放任这种情况继续，Nate总有一天要摆脱这一切回归正常生活。

“我们可以开个房，”Nate本企图用性感低沉的嗓音说出这句话，但说出口却只带着恐惧。

Brad确实有同情心。曾有好几次午夜梦回他都以为自己还身陷阿富汗战场，那次任务的操蛋程度让伊拉克战争都显得如外科手术般精准起来。但他也明白Nate的情况不一样。

“最多只有八个平民，长官，不超过四十分钟。”他把水瓶放回原地。

“她也是个平民，”Nate开口，然后神色震惊的停下，像是说了一些不该说出口的话。

“你和我一样清楚交战法则，当你拿起枪的那一刻你就不再是平民了。”Brad直视Nate的双眼，想要说服他。

“但那不是战争，”Nate说完开始颤抖。

对某些人来说一直都是，Brad在心里想。他伸出手，Nate紧紧的抓住。

“我们一起进去，”Brad回握Nate的手，“你和我，我会在你身后掩护你。”

“我知道。”这句话像一缕烟雾一样飘忽，“但如果有人从前面冲向我怎么办？”

Brad俯身亲吻Nate的额头，“我也会护着你的。来吧。”

女服务员身材很辣，娃娃脸上戴了很多闪亮的装饰，眼线厚重嘴唇深紫，她的工牌上写着名字：丹娜。Brad感觉一股对’现在的孩子的’吐槽在他喉头呼之欲出。他本想用眼神和Nate交流，却看到Nate正盯着那个喝咖啡的老人。仔细观察可以看出他的帽子上有一艘战舰下面写着美国海军舰队，田纳西，BB-43的字样。

餐厅前桌的那两个女孩起身和店员道谢后挥手离开。

“你们选坐哪儿都行，”服务员丹娜抬着手上的两个菜单和银盘子挥手示意道，“今天客人不多。”

“Nate？”Brad提醒道。

Nate的目光从那个老人身上收回来，努力调整面部表情。“呃，桌子？那边？”他吞了下口水，冲一个在中间容易防守的位置点头示意。那个位置有很好的视野，如果Nate需要很快撤离，离门也很近。  
“好的，这边请。”丹娜朝Nate微笑，金属牙套闪现在她嘴间。

Brad拉出一把椅子把椅背靠向墙，Nate斜眼看了他一眼然后坐到位子上。Brad移动另一把椅子和Nate的椅子垂直，他坐下时两人的手肘擦过。

丹娜再次微笑，“你们从哪儿来的呀？”她把菜单和银盘子放下后问道，Brad低声道谢。

“加州，”Nate停顿了一会儿后答道。他的肩膀仍带着一丝颤抖，但他看起来没那么糟了。

“San Francisco（旧金山）？”丹娜乐呵呵地回问，Brad的忍不住嗤了一声。Nate的脸颊烧了起来，“San Diego（圣地亚哥）”Nate纠正道，脸上的笑真诚满分电力满分。Brad也跟着笑了。  
“我们要——”Brad翻开菜单，啤酒的选择糟透了，“巴兹啤酒，和水？”

“没问题，”她说完又朝Nate笑了一下，随后荡回柜台。

“那可一点也不含蓄，”Nate盯着桌上的餐垫说。Brad可以用身上所有钱打赌Nate帽子下的耳朵正烧得通红。

“脸上戴着那么多闪亮玩意儿的人可不会对含蓄感兴趣，”Brad直言。他扫了一眼菜单，看到里面有汉堡后放下了菜单。“如果你觉得你要——”

“我会和你说。”Nate抬头，睁大眼睛表情严肃，“现在......还好。”

丹娜拿来他们的酒水，Brad给自己点了汉堡和薯条，这让Nate又笑起来，说完Brad真是一点儿也没变后也点了汉堡和薯条，只是把搭配的奶酪从Swiss换成cheddar。

他们看起来就像朋友——或是恋人——在一起度假吃饭，像是一切都很平常，而这不是他们一起干过最操蛋的事一样。前方没有快速逼近无处躲避的审判，Nate不用出庭作证，不会有一个小女孩在巴尔的摩想念她的爸爸，也没有人刺杀过总统，而Brad可以越过眼前的桌子亲吻Nate，在此时此刻，在光天化日下。

他们一边进食一边谈论餐厅里正在放的音乐，丹娜时不时和Nate调情，显然还没认出Nate是谁。

Brad倚靠着椅子，点了另一杯啤酒，几乎快要放松起来。

“还要要续杯吗？卡尔顿？”丹娜拿着咖啡壶在那位老绅士旁边停下，他摇了摇头。

“够了，”他开口说道，这是Brad第一次听到他开口说话，Nate把目光投向他，Brad猜Nate可以观察到他所观察的。如果这位老先生在田纳西部队服役过那他至少有90岁了。他起身从架子里掏出钱放在桌子上，然后从椅背里拿出拐杖，“多谢。”

当老先生朝他们的桌子走过来的时候，Brad一点也不意外，从Nate的表情看他也同样没感到意外。Nate脱下帽子站起身，Brad跟着站起来，手扶着Nate的背稳住他。

“Fick上尉？”那位老先生卡尔顿问道，丝毫不认为Nate出现在落基山中部的一家小餐厅是件怪事一样。他的皮肤爬满皱纹和斑点，眉毛发白浓密，眉毛下的一双棕色眼瞳，清澈且精明。  
“是的先生。”Nate承认，他伸出手，老人有力的回握。

“很高兴见到你，上尉，我是首席军士卡尔顿.海因。”他也把手伸向Brad，Brad暗自为老人握手的强健力道感到高兴。

“这是军士长Brad Colbert,”Nate温和地说，“我们曾在伊拉克一起服役。”

“很高兴见到你，中士。Oh你知道，我们出发去太平洋的时候我才二十岁。”卡尔顿军士微笑，带着烟渍的牙齿整齐，“战争结束后我已习惯炮弹的轰鸣声，都没办法适应任何一种生活了。”他换了一边手拿拐杖，转移支撑的重心，“现在我退伍的时间都快和服役的时间一样长了，我还是会时不时的听到炮火声。”

“您要坐下吗？”Nate提议。

“不，不，我不想占用你太多时间。”卡尔顿军士摆手，“应该有很多人想和你谈话。”

Brad的余光看到Nate的喉结滚动，“和您说实话，军士，我不知道。我一直在尝试避开公众焦点。”Nate对一个陌生人的直言不讳让Brad觉得惊讶，但卡尔顿军士并不慌乱，“能做的你都做了，上尉。”他的声音有点沙哑，“你做了我们任何一个都会做的事。”

Nate朝他点点头，他的下颚绷紧，Brad可以感觉到手掌下Nate的心跳剧烈。

“我很感谢你，”卡尔顿军士说道，他的眼神明亮，“这个伟大的国家也感谢你。  
”  
当老人向Nate敬礼时，Nate叹息地说出的那声可能是“oh，”也可能是“no”.他们两人都向老人回了礼，Nate的手带着一丝颤抖。卡尔顿军士用接近阅兵的标准稍息立正后离开，Brad察觉到Nate全身开始剧烈颤抖起来。

“我需要——”Nate轻声说道，Brad突然间很迷茫，因为他无法预计到Nate下一步想做什么，这让他怒气冲天。

“要什么？”当他意识到自己在Nate衬衫上的手紧握成拳后，他舒展开拳头抚摸Nate的脊背，“我可以做什么？”

“让我走，”Nate回答，Brad松开他的手，往后退了一步。“我只是，我要去坐一会儿，到车上去。”

Brad把钥匙递给他，不敢开口说话，不想为这不理智的受伤感发怒。Nate把钥匙放进口袋走开了。

Brad坐下把啤酒喝完。他付了帐，对丹娜抱歉说他的朋友不太舒服，是的汉堡很好吃，不卡尔顿没有打扰到他们。他进卫生间待了很久，洗完手脸后尽量不去看镜子中的自己。

当他走出来时，丹娜正拿着Nate的帽子，他们俩谁都没注意到帽子掉在地上了。Brad再次感谢她，她笑着说告诉你朋友我六点下班，Brad不可抑制的大笑出声。

“我会告诉他的，”他保证。

Brad回到车上的时候Nate的眼睛还是红的，他盯着远方，眼眶潮湿，Brad回来他也没有反应，Brad忍住嘴边的一句一直想问的话，你还好吗。

真他妈的是句没用的废话。

他把帽子放在车前仿佛把两人之间隔绝开的置物架上，Nate看向帽子，然后抬头看Brad。“丹娜，那个身材火辣的未成年少女，胸脯高耸但过不了安检金属探测器——”  
Nate忍俊不禁。

“——想要告诉你她六点准时下班，如果你想要对她本人做什么堕落的勾当，她将会特别......灵活的招待你。”他小心地勾起嘴角道：“她还不知道你是谁。”  
Nate也笑了，目光仍停在远方，“我也不知道。”

“别扯淡了，”Brad原想用生气的语气说，但说出口却发现话里宠溺和疲惫夹杂。

“你知道吗？”Nate用那个在伊拉克夜半时的路边看着他的眼神看他，“你知道自己是谁吗？”

Brad没料到Nate会问这个问题，亦或说他没料到问句里的人称代词会改变，但无论是哪一种他都有答案，“我是个军人，Brad回答，“和你一样。”

（注；Marine海军陆战队，觉得直译很违和所以用军人）

*

一小时后他们开出山路转向沿着70公路山脚延展的河谷，当蓝色地标开始出现时，Brad看向Nate，从过去六十公里蜿蜒的路途到现在他一直保持安静警觉。收音机没有打开。

“远路还是近路？”Brad问，天色还没有暗下来，在今晚停下休息前他们可以继续开进犹他州，但他只是司机，他负责接受命令，他不负责做决定。

Nate打开科罗拉多州的地图，仔细研究直到他对布置好的行动区域感到满意，他的指尖沿着Brad看不清的曲线滑动。

“莫阿布，”他说，“往西开70公里看到莫阿布路标后再往南开，在那儿停下来。”

“有考虑过走山路吗？”Brad伸手拿水，手背扫过Nate的膝盖。

“那会是个很好的停留点，我们可以在莫阿布凑合一晚，明天再往南边的弗莱格斯塔弗开，接着后天，凤凰城第十号公路，一路回家。”Nate没有看着他，但他重新调整了坐姿。这移动路线让Brad觉得他们是失败者。

“收到，长官.”Brad看到匝道，车辆不多所以他紧踩油门。沿途的风景不错，但开着这大引擎的车走平坦大道，这路线安排还是需要进一步解释。

“我不想经过拉斯维加斯，”过了一会儿Nate才说道，“也不想经过莫觉弗，我知道直穿过亚力桑那州时间会更久。”

“路线一点儿也没问题。”Brad朝右边看，想检查一下Nate的状态，“你的肩膀怎么样？早餐后你就没吃过药了。”

“我想念我的孩子。”这回答远在Brad预期之外，Nate的喉咙哽咽，“我很感激——我的父母，他们可以保护她不被这该死的混乱影响。”

“但是。”Brad吸气，吐气。他把车巡航控制设定在82，然后踩下刹车并转动它。他握紧方向盘。（注：这里Brad以为Nate要和自己分道扬镳回到孩子身边）

“但我更希望她能待在我身边。”

这一次Brad转头看Nate，Nate也回头看他。“我理解，”Brad说。

“我知道这要求很过分，考虑到...但——”

“我懂，你要回到你该回去的地方，”Brad打断他。他看着前方的路皱眉，“你的孩子应该是最重要的。我理解。”

“我在请求你的帮忙，”Nate说，“你他妈的智障，（You fucking retard）”Nate虚弱的左手若在Brad手臂上，抓紧。

“那是......那是个双关语吗？”Brad盯着Nate，他努力抑制住汹涌的情绪。因为自从上次见过Ray Person和一个湖人女粉丝打架后这可是我见过最娘炮的举动了，企图用残废的左手进行暴力。

（注：retard可以指精神或肉体不健全，Nate的手受伤了。Brad这个时候试图用轻松的玩笑混过他其实深受感动的事实，傲娇。）

“去你的，”Nate左手加重打Brad的力道，吃力表露在他脸上。“Brad。”

Brad抓住他的手，轻轻捏紧他的指尖，“你是认真的。”他转头看路，白色的地平线和蓝色天空飞驰而过。“无论我想不想，我总是要回去。”Nate的声音低了下来，有一丝颤抖，“媒体和公众会在一段时间内咬着我不放，也许是几个月，也许是好几年，但我必须要面对，而且我将会需要，帮助。”

十年以来Nate没有再来过电话，邮件从开始的逐渐减少到最后的完全消失。Nate研究生毕业了，Nate和某个湾区的“公主”结婚了，Nate写了一本书基本都没有提过Brad，Nate开始了新生活。  
当Nate可Brad的眼神碰上的时候，Nate似乎知道Brad在想什么，他摇头，“我试过。但我每一天都他妈的在想你。”他嗓音沙哑地说。

Brad咬紧牙关。他已经39岁了，他是个男人，他是个战士。他可不会像尖叫着崩溃的十八岁少女对着迪士尼频道最新的傻逼音乐会痛哭流涕一样哭泣。  
“我也每天都在想你。”他说。

Nate往椅背上靠，他全身瘫软下来，“到犹他州的时候叫醒我吧。”他说完闭上眼睛。

*

莫阿布汽车旅馆对面有一家墨西哥餐馆，他们前面排着一位上了年纪的印第安妇女，发白的头发分成两束辫起。他们还没走到前台Nate就开始浑身颤抖，紧紧抓着Brad的袖子摇头。当服务员带着那位女士走向餐位时，Brad手臂环抱着Nate，在他耳边不断低声说些什么安抚他。周围的人盯着他们看，Brad目不转睛地看回去，直到把他们吓到扭头收回视线。

“我没办法待在这儿，”Nate咬牙道，“求你了？”

Brad顾不上和餐厅的服务员道歉：他们打包回旅馆吃，Nate逐渐冷静下来，他在沉默中有条不紊地进食，之后他开口说要去洗澡。

有那么一刻Brad想过要和他一起洗，但Nate的眼神告诉他不要尝试。有些时候可以胡闹乱搞，但现在绝不是时候。他掏出口袋里的手机，对着开机后语音信箱里的未读数量皱眉。

很多条他听都没听就删了，他回了条短信给Doc（接到他了。欠你个人情。谢谢。）回给Poke（任务中。战情分析很快呈上。告诉Person别再他妈打电话给我了。）把Mike Wynn的短信留到待会儿再解决。然后他看到其中一条来自区号410的语音简讯，时间显示在那天Nate和他父亲通话后。操。Brad点开语音，把手机放到耳边。

Colbert中士，我是Stephen Fick,Nate的父亲。我知道你和我儿子曾在伊拉克一起服役过，而且......我知道他可能联系了你，我的儿子必须立刻回家，如果你知道他在哪儿或者他打算去哪儿，无论早晚，请随时联系我。他的声音听来疲惫不堪，已经从愤怒转变成了害怕。

Brad大拇指划过简讯，删除后重新关掉手机。

Nate从洗手间出来后爬上床躺到Brad身边，他把脸埋进Brad的肩膀待了一分钟后，然后趴在Brad的胸膛上。Brad屏住呼吸。他抚摸着Nate的肩膀，因为刚洗完澡，Nate的皮肤温暖而湿润。

“和我说说她，”Brad说，手掌在Nate的腰臀处轻柔地上下，“说些关于Maddy的事。”

他感觉到Nate在自己胸膛的嘴角上扬起来，“她可真让人惊奇，她已经比我还聪明了。”

“她当然比你还聪明了，”Brad轻轻捏了下Nate的腰，“你可是他妈的残废。她三岁了？”

“三岁半。金色直发，像凯莉和我妹妹凯瑟琳？眼睛随我。她......她肉嘟嘟的，她还有对酒窝，不知道它们从哪儿来的。”

“挺好的。”Brad轻吻Nate的发顶。

“她还是个棘手的小烦人精。”Nate闷闷地低笑出声，“不是被宠坏那种，她只是，非常直接，你告诉她不要做什么，她既不会大吵大闹，也不会噘嘴撒娇，她只会直视你的双眼然后说，”爸爸，我在生你的气。”

这让Brad惊讶得笑出声，他几乎已有了画面感，肉嘟嘟的小脸有着一双和Nate一样的严肃的大眼睛，说话音调带着和Nate一样的坦率。

“凯莉管不了她，”Nate摇了摇头继续说，胡茬刮过Brad的肩膀。

“宝宝太固执了，太.....个性太强了。”凯莉希望她能他妈的稍微像自己一样有点上流社会的样子，穿上公主裙乖乖跟着她出席学校青少联赛的会议。Maddy宁愿在泥堆里玩，她不喜欢穿鞋和袜子，她总是，把洋娃娃的头扯下来，她......”

Brad的肩膀上一片濡湿。

“很好，”Brad揉着Nate的背说道，“我觉得她和我会相处的挺好。”

Nate呼气，从Brad身上翻下平躺着看着天花板，“我讨厌平躺着睡觉，因为肩膀上的伤，侧躺的时间稍久点肩膀都快废了，加上我的两边肩膀都有伤——”

（注：Nate:硬汉流泪你别问，问就是肩膀痛！）

“我绝不会因为拥抱数量减少而生气的，长官。我保证。”Brad用手撑着下巴低头看Nate的脸。房间里很暖和，Nate赤裸着上身，毫无芥蒂的在床上舒展肢体。  
“凯莉并不坏，”过了一会儿Nate说道，“她只是不是那个对的人。”Nate嘴角浮现一个违和的笑，“Mike—Mike军士—叫她Ice Queen.”

(注：Brad的外号叫Ice Man/Iceman)

Brad眨眼，“为什么我觉得这是那脑残的德州乡巴佬在玩梗？”

“看来我有固定喜欢的类型。”

“你喜欢的类型觉得你该在他上大号洗澡刮胡子时好好睡一觉。”Brad从床上爬起嘟囔道“天杀的，我居然觉得有点贴切？”

“岳父岳母会很喜欢你的！”Nate在他身后喊道，Brad朝他竖了个中指然后甩上洗手间的门。

这个晚上过得很糟糕，Nate尖叫着醒过来两次，第二次的时候脑袋把Brad鼻子撞出血，隔壁的人捶墙怒吼快他妈闭嘴别人还他妈的要睡觉。Brad用湿巾敷住鼻子，往Nate的脖子上也放了一块，他们并肩坐在床尾，直到Nate的呼吸逐渐恢复平稳，Brad的鼻血也停了。

Nate打算道歉时Brad打断了他，抬手把沾血的湿巾往垃圾桶扔，湿巾沿着垃圾桶边缘啪嗒一声滑落桶里。

“我们经历过更糟的。”Brad说。

后半夜他们躺在一起，Nate侧身枕着两人的枕头打盹，Brad蜷缩在他身后保护着他，听着外头的车辆来往，盯看窗帘上光影变化，鼻梁上的伤逐渐转为阵阵抽痛。

“你还在，”大约六点的时候Nate迷迷糊糊地说，外头鸟儿鸣叫，车门砰响，“我不太确定。”  
除非你赶我走不然我是不会离开你身边的，Brad在心里想。“我能去哪儿？”他的手摩挲Nate的肚子。  
“这不公平，你失去所有。而我得到一直想要的东西。”Nate叹息。  
多年来Brad刻意不去审视自己的感情，包括Nate，包括他人生里的大部分事情。当他专注，或者说根本什么都不想时他才能最大限度的运作。不知道为什么，他认为Nate和他一样。  
“我觉得你还没睡醒，因为你在说胡话。”Brad说道，手上的力道加重。  
“我只是一直试着做正确的事，试着不要当个自私的人。”Nate舔唇，眼皮颤动。

Bradh咽了下口水，他的嘴唇干燥，带着牙膏和血混合的酸味，但他还是趋身迫切的吻住Nate，Nate低喘，张开嘴迎接Brad的舌头，他的手滑向Brad的背。他们俩都是能言善辩的人，可以准确无误的表达自己的想法，但他们整整十年对对方保持沉默，也许这恰是最合适的方式。  
Nate轻轻抱着Brad的后脑，根本没有推，但Brad刻意曲解他的意图，嘴唇开始一路向下。脖子，锁骨，这些那天夜晚他亲过的地方，他流连了好一阵后才往下，胸膛，乳头，肋骨，尽管很久没有见过Nate，但Brad可以感觉到枪击后Nate的体重下降了不少。  
Nate身上充斥着皂香和零星的汗味，Brad啃咬他髋部，Nate逸出压抑的喘息。  
“这不是项任务，”Nate低吼，现在他开始用力了，手指没入Brad的发间，“你不需要关照到每一个——噢操。”  
Brad想慢慢品尝Nate的所有，每一寸肌肤，但Nate迫切的力道和喉间溢出的破碎喘息击中了Brad。Brad不经常给男人口但仅有的几次经验并不坏，而且像擅长他选择的所有事情一样，他做的非常好。

Nate可没打算体贴温柔，他抓紧Brad的头发用力把阴茎插入Brad的喉头，在每一次撞击中大口喘气。Brad爱死这个显露出凶狠一面的Nate，Nate紧靠着他用他发泄。  
Nate抽搐着蜷缩身体高潮，精液洒在Brad嘴唇上，他高潮时发出的声响，像是即使你一直有所准备等着的一拳重击，但它真正来临时还是让气息撕裂肺部让人忍不住低泣。  
Brad把额头贴在Nate的腹部，在他腰侧咬了一口。Nate抽气，猛拽了一把Brad的头发想要亲吻他，他的手力道不够但Brad已主动凑上前去，Nate的吻像他操Brad的嘴一样淫靡凶狠，Brad的阴茎抵着Nate的臀，在濒临高潮时却想要更多他根本停不下来。

“Yeah,fuck yes”Nate边啃咬Brad的嘴唇边说。

“我不能——”Brad开口，我不能操你，我不能操你但我想疯了，我停不下来，我等不了。他把头埋向Nate肩膀后的枕头，尖叫声冲破他的身体。Nate紧贴着Brad，Brad也紧紧抱住他，即使意识到他抱得太紧了但他也不愿意放手。

“天呐，”Nate喘息。  
“操。”Brad的心跳剧烈到让他觉得像是听到追击炮的声音。  
“上帝啊，”Brad抬头看Nate，“我——”  
隔壁的人把重物砸到墙上，他妈的闭嘴！！！

*

在Nate的坚持下Brad勉强睡了两个小时，更确切点来说，Nate坚持如果Brad太疲劳他可以开车。Brad不相信Nate可以单手开车，这让Nate大为恼火，他可不认为单手驾驶在穿越沙漠的平坦高速公路上有什么难的。Brad刚开始假装睡着，后来真的睡着了。

他在Nate低沉冷静的声音中醒来，睁开眼他看到半裸上身的Nate正拿着酒店话筒通话中。

“——决定，”他听到Nate说,“我暂时没办法工作，我不认为Kelly会拿这个和我对抗。”然后是一阵停顿，Brad听不清电话那端人的声音，但他用自己的摩托车打赌那人是Nate的父亲。

他移动身体伸了个懒腰，让Nate知道他醒来了，Nate低头冲他微笑。

“我待在我该在的地方。她必须在我身边。”

Brad揉着眼坐起身，长腿踩上地板，Nate指尖流连在他的脊背，他颤抖了一下，忍不住笑着转身指着洗手间，用嘴型说，我很快回来。

Nate边点头边把话筒换到另一边，“你这样做带来的后果”从话筒中透出来。

“你是律师，不是心理医生，”Nate抬高音量，Brad朝洗手间走去。

当他从洗手间出来时，Nate正艰难地穿着背心，他想过上前帮忙，但Nate的表情阻止了他Nate。Nate穿好衣服，手指扒拉几下头发，然后低头把脚塞进靴子里。

“准备好了？”Brad问，他没有问其他的，即使他心里有一大堆该问的问题。

“恩，”Nate回答，Brad拎起两人的包，一左一右地扛在肩上。

Nate没有穿卫衣，他肩上的伤疤还很明显，结痂部分的皮肤附近除了新生的粉色皮肤还有大片触目惊心的红色。他靠近Brad，用右手勾住Brad的牛仔裤抬头想要亲他。

Brad偏过头Nate的嘴唇扫过他的脸颊，Brad的笑很浅，“我们出发吧，”他转身走向门口。

峡谷地公园的沙漠既荒凉又美丽，起伏的山丘和绵延不绝呈红蓝色的地平线交织在一起。再开几百公里就能驶出这片高原，开进亚利桑那州，无垠的峡谷还有仙人掌和灌木丛，这让Brad很舒心，这片沙漠同伊拉克寸草不生的平原和阿富汗寒冷的山地是不同的，它是鲜活的。

经过二十分钟的沉默后，Brad打开了收音机，在这个时候即使有点Nate称为音乐的那些狗屁不通的噪音也好的。Brad刚把收音机打开Nate就抬手关上。

Brad在心里默数完十下，又继续往五十数，当他数到27的时候Nate开口了。

“这是第二次你那么做了。”  
“什么？”Brad扫了Nate一眼，Nate正沮丧地咬紧下颚。  
“你不让我亲你。”Nate说道，Brad盯着他。  
“看来你记事的方式很不同，长官，不过挺符合军官的统一做法。”Brad半开玩笑地说道，他才不想谈论这件事，随便讲点什么能转移话题就行。  
但Nate要把这话题进行下去，“除了做爱，Brad我知道你不介意我的鸡巴在你嘴里，这一点谢谢，但其他的——”  
“谢谢？”Brad重复道，“你他妈脑子被撞了吗？”  
“那天早上我试过一次，今天早上又试了一次，但你表现的像——”Nate的手抓着头发，“像是除非我们在床上，其他的都不算，像这些对你来说都不是真的一样，你不——”  
Brad数到三，“我不怎样？像在溜冰场的十二岁小女生一样牵着你的手？”  
“你表现的像是你不想——”Nate还没说完又低声咒骂起来，“操，算了。他妈的算了，Brad。”

Brad把车停在布满碎石和尘土的路肩上，如果接下来的五分钟他不走出这个车，他们两个会车毁人亡。他需要走开一会儿，他需要空气，天杀的，他甚至真可能会大声叫喊。  
他身后的车门砰的一声响，显然Nate不打算让他冷静，他转过身双手交叉，“怎么？”  
在沙漠的太阳下背着光站着的Nate像记忆一样令人心碎，Brad猛吸了口气然后屏住呼吸。  
“我只是，我不觉得想要你给我某些保证是不合理的，让我确认你不是只在可怜我。”Nate摇着头，嗓音紧绷地慢慢说道，他用手来回指了自己和Brad，“我想——”  
“闭嘴，快他妈的闭嘴。”Brad说道。  
“——知道——”Nate不管不顾，“我可以指望这段——”  
“闭！嘴！”Brad吼道，他以为会有回声，但峡谷吞没了他的吼叫。“在只有两个小时的准备时间下我开着车穿越大半个国家，我停下来睡了一次，一个小时，我还带着足够判终身监禁的违禁药品。我带你走出被警察和联邦调查员监控下的医院，你吐的时候我扶着你，你做噩梦尖叫醒不过来时我任你的拳头落在我身上，Nate，还有是的，我给你口交。所以你他妈的告诉我，这里面哪一部分让你觉得我不爱你？哪一部分让你觉得不够真实？”  
Nate抱着双臂，肩膀僵硬，“我和我爸说了我们两个的事。”  
“所以呢？”Brad提高声音反问道，“所以因为他不喜欢这个主意你就把气撒在我身上？操，你还是像个军官一样。即使你离开了军队，但破事还是滚雪球一样从上级往下层层碾压。”  
“这不公平。”Nate回击，Brad笑了。  
“你指责我不关心你就是公平啦？”Brad不动声色地走上前靠近Nate，“你怎么不停下来替我想想，在过去二十年的生活让我明白发生在错误的时间地点下的吻足以让我被赶出军队甚至丧命的情况下，我对公开展示情感会产生抵触这件事？这是公平？”  
“不，”Nate的眼睛里有泪光，他全身抖得更厉害了，Brad还是忍不住上前抱住他，妈的他控制不了。他的手掌扶着Nate的脖子，让Nate倚在自己怀里。  
“是华盛顿吗？是政坛让你变成这样的吗？因为我发誓你比十年前蠢了二十倍。”Brad在Nate的发间低语道。  
Nate似乎被逗笑了，“你一直说我是排里最聪明的军官。”  
“在那个排里，这可不算是称赞。”Brad移动身体，低下头给了Nate一个轻柔的吻。Nate闭上眼，过了一会儿睁开，他看起来很难过，“我父亲觉得我正处于精神崩溃的状态，他不想让我们带走Maddy.”  
“我才不管他怎么想，我和你站在统一战线上，我和你一起。”Brad按着Nate的后颈说道。

“收到。”Nate的笑容微弱，但到弗拉格丝塔芙的时候他们又争论了一番，这次是因为Brad一直在整个旅程中付所有的钱。Nate想要付这次住汽车旅馆的钱，Brad想让他别再叨叨对等的情侣关系赶紧下车。  
Nate利用自己闪着真诚的大眼睛看着Brad说，“你不觉得这对我来说很糟糕吗？什么忙都帮不上？”  
Brad很想把头砸在方向盘上，“我付所有钱的意义是让那些秃鹫一样的媒体没机会找到你吞噬你，”他指着旅馆，“让我来做这个，如果对等的情侣关系对你很重要的话等我们回家后你可以他妈的开张支票给我。”

等Brad拿着房间钥匙回来时，Nate正站在车边和一个穿着背带裤的秃头男人说话，行李放在他脚边。男人年纪和他们差不多，他手里拿着一个工作箱，上面的名字卡上写着Vernon。Nate交叉着手，尽管看起来很累但很放松。

Vernon在说枪击的那天早上他在哪儿的事儿，Brad神情凝重起来。  
“是啊，”Nate说道，“像我们还是孩子的时候，四年级，挑战者号，还记得吗？一个修女哭着走进教室。我那时从没见修女哭过。”“我当时五年级，公立学校，我们那时都在课堂上看所有的火箭发射。我们看了那次的直播。”vernon严肃地点头。

（注：1986年1月28日，美国载人航天飞机挑战者号在升空73秒后爆炸坠毁，事故发生时全国有很多小学生在看直播，这给孩子们留下了很大的精神创伤。发射现场1000多名观众里还有19名中学生代表。机上除了宇航员还有NASA在一万多名候选人里挑出的教师代表麦考利夫，原本计划是让麦考利夫在太空为全国中小学生讲授两节有关太空和飞行的科普课，学生还可以通过专线向麦考利芙提问。事故隔天，里根总统推迟了当天本该在国会举行的国情咨询会议，通过电视直播中与国民进行了一次讲话，有兴趣的可以搜搜看。）

“是啊，”Nate回答，然后他看到Brad，“Vern，这是我朋友，Colbert中士。Brad，Vern也去过伊拉克，在提克里特的艾维部队。”  
“长官,”Vern伸出手，Brad回握。  
“见到你很高兴，Vern，”Nate说，Brad提起行李，不确定要说什么。如果Vern在这里做维修工，那么他很快就会知道12号房不是双人床。但转念一想，管他的呢。  
“要去睡一会儿，回家还要有段路。”Nate继续说，Vern祝他一切都好，Brad挤出一个笑，领着Nate走向房间。  
晚餐时间还没到Nate就昏昏欲睡，Brad知道Nate一天都没吃药，关于吃不吃药又是一番争论。最后Nate让Brad去街边的赛百味给他买了快三明治，当Brad拿出药时，Nate委委屈屈地服下一颗。Brad吃了大部分的三明治。  
那天晚上他们没有做爱，虽然Nate撩拨完Brad后就臣服于止痛药作用在床中间面朝着Brad陷入沉睡，Brad给他垫上枕头把他摆成更舒服的姿势也跟着睡下，一边想着太操蛋了吧但又丝毫没有为这个不高兴。

“最后一段路了，”当他们重新上路，行驶在17大道上朝凤凰城南下时Nate观察着周围说。Brad点头，时间刚过七点，浅蓝的天空混着一片金色。  
“到了凤凰城后我们可以沿十号公路开，大概晚上六点就可以到我住的地方。”Brad低下身调整导航。  
“听起来不错。”Nate戴着墨镜，这让他的表情难以琢磨。“是之前的那个房子吗？”  
“不是。几年前市场萎靡时我在南泰特买的，是个度假小屋，业主被取消赎回权。”Brad指尖划过方向盘，“房子不算精致，两个卧室，车库，草坪小的都不值得打理。”  
“车库里八个冲浪板，餐桌上摆满电脑零件。”Nate笑着说。  
“七个，厨房里还有两个。”Brad纠正。  
“当然了。你还开R1摩托跑车吗？”  
“不，用它换成宝马2010了.”R1是美丽的机器，纯黑的特别版，在One-Sixty车系中排第一，只是在某个时刻Brad觉得它该换了。  
“有人在等你吗？Nate没被墨镜遮挡住的脸部表情十分镇静，Brad想俯过身把他的墨镜扯了，但这除了让自己感觉良好十秒钟以外不会有任何实际意义。Nate的问题让他感觉受到了侮辱，但他不能任这情绪蔓延，尤其是当他注意到Nate又重新紧紧抓着弹力球。  
“没有。”Brad把视线放回路上，“现在没有以前也从未有过。”  
“有的话你会告诉我。”  
“是的我会。”Brad内心一半希望自己现在该发火，但他只是觉得累，“而且那真是个烂问题。”  
他可以听到Nate沉重的呼吸，但他没有转头。他们前方是在太阳下反着光绵延不绝的柏油路，这似曾相识的感觉让他险些踩了刹车。  
“我不知道你的生活是怎么样的。”Nate的声音很轻，Brad过滤掉空调的噪音才听得清。他关掉空调的开关。  
“我不请自来，虽然知道是被欢迎的，但我并不真正知道——”  
“你当时从没想过我会拒绝吗？”Brad活动双手，他瞥了Nate一样，Nate正直视着他。即使Nate戴着墨镜，Brad知道Nate正看着他。  
“我从没想过你会说不。”  
“如果我有了别人，我会说不。”这并不全对，即使这样他也会不遗余力地帮忙，只不过有些事他会拒绝，有些事不会发生。Brad又看了Nate一眼，Nate的头垂下去了，他脸上卑微的表情比他说得话更让Brad觉得心堵。  
“是我太自以为是了，”Nate继续道，“理所应当的以为你会接受，当然你也接受了，不过总会有结束的——”  
“如果你说完这句话我又得再次停车，再次发飙，而且我向你保证，上尉，你会发现我耐心终结，虽然这终结和你猜测的终结无关。”  
“Brad。”  
“无论你想要在我人生中占据什么样的位置，它已经全部是你的了，接受它。你只需要同样的回报我就行了。”Brad踩着油门超过一辆拖车说道。  
Nate沉默了很长一段时间，直到Brad都怀疑他是不是睡着了。

“我和妹妹Cat(注：凯瑟琳的昵称）的关系一直很好，”Nate突然说道，声音听起来恢复了一点自信，更像平时的他，“我妈叫我们爱尔兰双胞胎，我们俩差了十一个月。当我决定加入军队时她是我第一个告诉的人，她也是唯一一个支持我的人。

（注：Irish Twin爱尔兰双胞胎指的是出生时间相差不超过12个月的兄弟姐妹。换言之爱尔兰双胞胎是在一年内相继出生的。）

Brad点头示意他在听，不过他没有说什么。还不是时候。他把右手肘放在扶手上，指尖放在Nate触手可及的地方，如果Nate需要他可以随时握住。“婚礼的前一天，我们没去婚礼彩排后的晚宴而是去了一家不咋样的酒吧，这家酒吧我们经常去，从学校放假回家时，或者是当我从军队放假回家时。凯莉不喜欢Cat,Cat非常讨厌凯莉，Cat应该是觉得我结婚后她和我就不能再有这些双胞胎时间了。她是对的。”Nate停顿了一下，Brad听到Nate移动身体时皮革座椅发出的声音，“我不认为她当时能劝住我，让我不要结婚，即使她在婚礼前更早些的时候提出来？她只是想对我的事指手画脚罢了，说实话。”

Nate重新沉默下来，Brad投降了，他的手覆上Nate的。Nate回握，力度不大但很坚定。

“在医院的时候我有很多时间思考，太多时间反反复复回想婚礼那天的所有事，还有那些所有把我带向那天而做的决定。但我不后悔没有出柜这个决定，因为出柜我就无法成为一名军人。”  
“那结果会不太理想。”Brad再次握紧Nate的手。  
“但Cat是对的，当我离开军队后，继续隐瞒的理由何在？我的理想抱负？”

（注：同性恋身份很大程度上会影响Nate的政治前途）

Brad思考要怎么回答这个问题，但找不到一个满意的答案。他知道自己为什么不出柜，即使军队不问不说的同性恋禁令早已被废除——习惯，几十年来迫使自己形成的习惯，还有对隐私的强烈渴求。在军队待二十年已让人毫无隐私可言。所以有些事你只想留给自己知道。  
“人们很快会发现...我们的关系，我不想让你处境变得...艰难。”  
“你不能替我下结论，”Brad的烦躁在身体一闪而过，他松开Nate的手，把手重新放回方向盘，“你想要这段关系，我也想要，你坚定你的立场，我也坚守我的，我们俩任何一方退缩都不行。  
“我很抱歉，”Nate僵硬地说，“我只是试着——”  
“好了停下，别再把这件事搞得像策划一个军事任务一样了。”Brad回头迎着Nate的眼神，“我像要带你回家，我想操你——你会喜欢我的床的——，其他的问题等出现了我会去解决，不是现在。”  
“好吧。”Nate说。他把头靠向车窗，表情放松下来，近似一个微笑。

*

刺杀发生后一档深夜节目的主持人调侃媒体会不会把24小时新闻报道加长为30个小时。要从每一个角度来分析枪机案的话一天24小时根本不够，更别提还要采访在场的每一个目击者和他们的邻居亲戚，还有诸多针对此次事件对国内外政策、股市、就业、宗教、教育、移民影响的专题报道，还有任何只要能找出一个专家的领域，都会有专题报告大谈特谈所谓影响。  
Patti Jankowski在USP的前同事全都接受了采访，包括她在兰德欧弗的邻居们。安静、勤劳，草坪总是整理得干净整齐，总是准时上班。没什么强烈的主张，也不引人注目。他们都说她是个普通女人。

记者找到她住在里士满的侄子，他告诉媒体他从不觉得patti是会伤害别人的人，问及原因，他表示他记得在很久之前的家庭聚会时看到她礼貌安静，她走到哪儿都带着一个布偶，他还想起她似乎很喜欢马，和所有家庭成员眼下的回应一样，他说她只是个普通女人。

Patti的前夫，AI Jankowski拒绝接受媒体采访。他在北卡罗莱纳州的房子四周都立上禁止闯入的牌子，有一次甚至拿着猎枪威胁一个不屈不挠的记者，记者手持摄像机里摇晃的画面在接下来的两天内席卷所有报纸头条。

在过去十几年里持续下滑的报纸销量在刺杀发生后的一个月内暴涨，人们还收集某些专栏的副本并订阅确保能收到这些。有线网路上新闻频道的收视率高居不下，远远超出黄金时段的电视剧，所有新的独家新闻——哪怕看起来有一丝像是从新角度分析的新闻都能让节目收视率领先。

5月8号，一个在亚利桑那州弗拉格斯塔夫叫Ashley Hernadez的汽车旅馆员工在Tumblr上发布了一张苹果手机拍摄的关于Fick上尉和一位叫Brad Colbert中士的照片，他们站在旅店停车场一辆银色的道奇车旁，照片中Colbert中士穿着白T恤和迷彩裤，他的肩上背着一个背包，一边手扶着Fick上尉的手臂。Fick上尉穿着一件黑色T恤和牛仔裤，墨镜架在明显是最近刚剪的头发上。他们正对着彼此微笑。

Ashley的标题写着“出现在我街区的英雄！”她解释尽管没亲眼见到Fick上尉，但是她见到了他朋友Brad，（太帅了!!!）,非常有礼貌。她从旅馆的维修工Vern那里得知他们俩人从圣地亚哥过来，Ashley推测此行是为了在不知何时开始的审判来临前的放松。

“真正的美国英雄出现在这里真是太棒了！真希望能拿到他的签名哈哈!”

截止到当日正午，Ashley的推文已超过百万阅读量。

车开到在他家十个街区外时Brad第一次感觉到不对劲，即使是工作日下班高峰期，交通还是反常的拥堵。他们那天的行程很顺利，虽然开头有些摩擦。Nate在路上和Brad说了更多关于Maddy的事，Brad告诉Nate他最后一趟出任务碰上的上尉让Echino Man（注：他们在伊拉克一起服役的长官，蠢的一逼）都显得像一个睿智的哲学家。午餐后Nate又吃了两颗止痛药，接下来的全程几乎都在昏睡中，而Brad一边跟着电台里的摇滚乐低声哼唱，一边时不时得用喜爱的眼神偷偷看Nate。

交通愈加拥堵，很多车辆停在路边，有很多越野车，很多穿着西装的人，穿着衬衫和西装裤的女人。白色的面包车，车上带着——

“我操！”看见第一辆CNN面包车车顶上的卫星天线时忍不住骂出声，还有MSNBC和FOX电视台的面包车停在邻居迪戈多家门口的草坪上。“Jesus fucking Christ.”

Nate坐起身来一边眨眼一边打哈欠，眼神触及四周后立刻缩回位子上。  
“Holy shit,”他低嘶道。  
“拿着，”Brad低下身子在后座摸索到Nate的卫衣，“快穿上，毛线帽在口袋里，把那个也戴上。”  
“好。”Nate解开安全带，蠕动着身体穿上卫衣，他把拉链拉到最高，戴上毛线帽，接着戴上卫衣的帽子，最后戴上墨镜。Brad内心已在策划不下37种不同的杀人方式但他缓慢呼吸抑制住这冲动，发火只会让事情变得更糟糕。  
他家门口的车道上围着很多人，听到Nate发出的惊慌声响让，Brad立刻蹙起眉头。他没有给任何预警地把车开向车道，看着人群四处逃散开后又像看到面包屑的鸽子一样聚拢起来。  
“我们可以穿过车库进到房子里，车库和房子没有连着，不过车库出去就是后门，没有护栏，但谁敢闯进那里我会杀了他。”  
“收到。”Nate回答。  
Brad把手伸进口袋掏出钥匙，“你下了车，在车库等着，我拿着行李马上跟上去。”

当他们打开车门的那一刻，人群的呼喊声达到了顶峰，这让Brad回想起在巴格达索玛利亚的暴乱场景。无数伸过来的手和数不清的摄像机镜头，还有闪光灯。Nate没能绷住，当被人群围住时他僵硬得无法动弹。  
“该死的。”Brad从后备箱拿出他们的行李，甩上门，走向Nate并一把推开一个留着长发正大喊Nate名字的傻逼，还打落了一个怼到他脸上的摄像机。  
“来吧，”Brad搂住Nate的腰，努力带着他走向车库门，“加油，再往前走一点。”他把钥匙从Nate手里拿过来，开了门引着Nate进去然后迅速关上并锁门。车库内听不到呼喊声，空气闷热，充斥着机油和板蜡的气味。Nate脱力地倚他身上，Brad血管里的怒气沸腾，他所能做的只有控制自己不要冲出去像人群开枪，如果不是Nate倚着他颤抖地呼吸着，他可能真的会这么做。  
经过观察后院是安全的，没有人他妈的爬在树上，这本不该是让人松口气的事。这整件事本来就不该发生，根本就不该有人知道他们在这儿。Brad撑着Nate快速穿过露台，然后进入后门，他锁上门然后咒骂着把门上的百叶窗拉下。  
Nate摘下眼镜和帽子，用瞪大的惊恐双眼环顾四周。  
“我不知道。但我一定会他妈的找出原因。”Brad不等他问出口就回答道。他扯过厨房墙上的电话打911报警，当接线员问道有什么紧急情况时，Brad压抑住想说他门口正挤满了一堆傻逼而他正打算朝他们开火的话，只是用简洁的语言说明情况，一边检查玻璃和门锁，确保所有的窗帘都已拉上。他告诉接线员，有很多人正非法入侵民宅，需要人群管控，请尽快派几名警官过来。  
Nate僵直着身子坐在沙发上，盯着电视机黑色的屏幕，当Brad在他身后靠近他并伸手摸他的脖子时他吓得一哆嗦。Brad的胃揪成一团，他怒视着街上人群的方向，接线员在电话里承诺说会派一辆巡逻车过来。  
“谢谢你。”Brad说，然后挂掉了电话。门铃响起，Nate又被吓了一跳。Brad低声骂了一句然后透过猫眼往外看，是Anderson Cooper(注：著名CNN新闻主播）这狗杂种径直上门来，一副确信自己会被欢迎的样子，Brad真想一枪打在能让他缓慢死亡的部位。  
Brad把门打开一条缝并用身体挡住它，Copper给了他一个傲慢的笑，“Colbert先生？”他说道。Brad立刻就火了。  
“你该叫中士。”  
“Colbert中士，我很抱歉——”Cooper很快改口道。  
“你当然很抱歉，和一只鬣狗撕裂尸体时一样抱歉。”Brad打断他，他的声音冷静，他暗自希望摄影机在拍，“现在赶紧离开。如果在十分钟内你没有从我的土地上消失，我就亲手让你消失。我会很享受这过程，而你不会。”  
Cooper的脸上闪过一丝恐惧，但他还是接着说，“你有权替Fick上尉发言吗？”  
“是的，”Nate温柔笃定的声音从Brad身后响起，他的手放在Brad的腰上，“他的无可奉告就是我的无可奉告，他说滚出去就是我说滚出去。”Brad腰上的手在发抖。  
“无可奉告，赶紧滚。”Brad关门落锁。  
Nate靠着身后的墙，“我很——”  
“如果你说对不起，Nate，我会谋杀你。”Brad警告。  
“——累。”Nate说道，尽管他的表情告诉Brad他想说的是对不起，“我要去睡一会儿。”  
“好。”Brad紧紧把Nate拥入怀中，他可以听到不远处警车的鸣笛声，“那间有床的房间。”  
Nate闷在他怀里低笑一声，然后走开了。

来敲门的警察是个海军陆战队士兵。在彭德尔顿周围的小镇，有很多来服兵役的军人在任务结束都选择留下了，Brad也一样——虽然Brad的家人也住在同一个区域。这让事情容易了很多。赶来的警官们推搡驱赶媒体和用警车挡住他们的方式或许有些过于粗暴，但鉴于Brad仍在气头上所以他并不关心。Brad站在门廊下轻蔑地看向人群心想，去他们的。  
“我们会让他们重拾对上帝的敬畏之心的，长官。”警员瑞瓦尔合上笔记本并收回口袋。他伸出手，Brad和他握手，瑞瓦尔说，“有什么事随时找我们。”  
Brad转身走回屋里的时候有人在对街远远朝他喊了句什么，Brad闭上眼假装他什么都没听到。

Nate显然没有睡着，但当Brad去查看他的时候他没有转身也没有说话，Brad本想也上床睡觉但是他清楚自己也根本无法入睡，尽管他又累又饿，冰箱里却除了啤酒和一些可能已变质的墨西哥鳄梨酱以外什么都没有。最后Brad拿着笔记本电脑和啤酒坐到沙发上，开始工作。  
他们的行踪是在弗拉格斯塔夫泄露出去的，不是Nate的朋友Vern，挺好的，不然就算他是陆军Brad也不得不杀了他。他对那个女孩的印象模糊，当他在早上六点退房时只记得她年轻且双眼异常发亮，怪不得她当时那么激动。他想起还问过她那闻起来很不错的咖啡是哪里买的，她告诉他是在那家路尽头的咖啡厅。不过当时Nate不想去。  
尽管他也很乐意杀了Ashley Hernandez，他还是决定把怒气转移到更大的目标上去。枪击后福克斯电视台一直在报道Nate，但却是德拉吉——什么鬼——第一个追踪报道了Ashley的博文，造成了眼下他们被媒体狂轰滥炸的局面。

（注：德拉吉：Drudge，这里指得是美国新闻网站Drudge Report，创始人Matt Drudge于1995年在加州注册创办网站，最初的“德拉吉报道”主要刊登各种小道消息和大众观点，它们以邮件的方式在网上传播，或者以帖子的方式出现在论坛的娱乐版上，内容多是娱乐圈的小道消息和流言蜚语。后来，邮件的内容慢慢发生了变化，转而关注政治圈的“内部消息”。1995年3月，“德拉吉报道”的电子邮件订户达到了1000个，1997年猛增至8.5万个。1998年，德拉吉率先报道了克林顿总统的性丑闻，“德拉吉报道”成为人们关注的对象。）

Brad很遗憾他没办法除掉这颗老鼠屎，于是他给联邦调查局在圣地亚哥的办事处打了一通电话。  
虽然民众恨不得尽快让Patti Jankowski血债血偿，但整个审判时间至少要耗上几年，光调查目击证人就要得花好几个月时间，Brad很清楚Nate很快会被传唤出庭作证。尽管过一段时间后媒体对Nate的狂热会逐渐消退，但谁也说不准这一段时间到底有多长，更说不准事情会变得多不堪。他不想冒任何风险。  
经过长达一个半小时的谈话和几乎毫不掩饰的威胁，Brad为Nate争取到联邦级别的保护。如果届时这承诺不会被兑现，他再想其他办法，能做点什么比干坐着捏紧拳头想象鲜血酣畅淋漓地从一大帮记者动脉喷出来的感觉好多了。  
等他再次查看Nate的情况，Nate已经睡着了，他的呼吸平稳。在这个季节开冷气为时过早，房内有一点闷，但对Brad来说没什么影响。他脱掉衣服爬上床，一边手搂住Nate。  
“嗯...”Nate低喃，Brad想要微笑，但有什么堵住他的喉咙。他在Nate的脖子上印下一个吻，然后逼迫自己睡着。

等他醒来时房间里漆黑而闷热，他和Nate两人流着汗紧贴在一起。  
四周很安静，外面的街道没有声音传来，睡前他把座机和手机都彻底关了，他猜他的语音信箱一定满了，暗地里有点惊讶半个B连的兄弟居然还没找上门。也可能他们计划在黎明时分闯进来。他被这个想法逗乐，用鼻尖蹭了下Nate胡子拉茬的下巴。  
Nate不满的嘟囔一声，闭着眼用手拍他，Brad笑着低头咬他，躲开挥过来的手。  
“去你的，我的美容觉。”Nate咕哝。  
“你的美容觉睡不成了，长官。”Brad亲吻Nate的肩膀，“现在才晚上九点，还有，我饿了。”  
他重新低下头，在Nate的胸部上啃咬。  
“啊哈，停下。”这次Nate手掌落在Brad的后脑，Brad抬头朝他咧嘴笑着，Nate也看着他，他抬起手，指尖诱惑似得描摹Brad的脸部轮廓，从脸颊到下巴。  
“不是胡闹的时候。”Brad的嘴唇抵着Nate的指尖温柔地说。  
“这一点都不胡闹，这非常非常严肃。”Nate回答。  
Brad已经警告过Nate一次了，也许Nate没有留意，因为他什么都没有说。所以眼下可能是个好时机了。Brad俯下身小心翼翼地亲吻Nate。

也许不能说是小心翼翼，Brad把Nate压在身下，Nate赤裸的躯壳在他身下扭动的感觉太他妈火辣了，Nate的手抓着他的背，嘴里发出的这些美妙淫乱的声音让Brad不得不停下深呼吸，像是在威胁他很快缴械投降一样。

“你答应过的，你说过，要在你的床上，操我。”Nate用力抓着Brad的头发呻吟。

Brad低吼着撞击Nate的臀，“你真的想要？”

“操。我要。”Nate拽着Brad继续另一个淫靡的完美深吻。

Nate在他身下的感觉太好了，单凭这样都能让Brad高潮，像之前他们做过的一样，即使对于他们两个快四十岁的男人来说不真枪实弹地干上一场就能爽这件事真的太像毛头小子才会做的事了，但这样更安全，更容易。

“不想弄伤你，”Brad啃吻着Nate的下唇喃喃道，“我不能——”

“Brad。”Nate抓着Brad的头发，眼神湿润，“操我。”

这是个命令。如果Nate不用上这种命令的音调的话Brad可能还有办法说服他——而且他妈的话说回来Brad也不是不想用几十种不同的方式狠狠地操Nate到天明，只是他妈的他突然害怕极了，这在Brad身上几乎没发生过他都差点没意识到自己在害怕。

当Nate低吼着想让事情粗暴点时Brad温柔安抚地亲吻Nate，Brad小心的边摆动身体边替Nate手淫，渐渐的Nate放松下来，绵软地被圈在Brad的怀中喘气，他的性器在Brad手掌下抽动着。当Brad松开手时Nate发出抱怨的声响，等他看清Brad接下来的动作时他吸了口气。Brad的手指伸到他身下，他专心地用手指小心给Nate扩张，Nate在这触碰下全身都颤抖起来。

“有段时间了没做了。”Nate在Brad耳边说道，这是个不必要的坦白但Brad很在乎。

“多久？”Brad的中指往里推进了点，Nate颤栗的喘息。

“十年。在那。啊。之后。”

十年，在他从军队退伍后，Brad在心里替他把话补充完整。Brad好奇那个人是谁那场性爱有没有让Nate开心还是让事情变得更糟Nate有没有被伤到。

“我那时，希望那个人是你。”Nate喘息着下沉身体让Brad的手更深的进入自己。

当Brad真正进入Nate时，太紧太热了这让Brad几乎忘记呼吸，更别提抽动了。这比Brad想象的要真实热烈得许多，他脑子里一半在说振作点别像没见过世面的愣头青另一半在乞求他让时间永恒。

“Please，Brad。”Nate的大眼睛在黑暗中发亮。

“嘘，”Brad凑上前亲吻Nate，他挺进腰肢，两人同时呻吟出声。

Brad撤出一点，当他往前插入时嘴唇轻扫过Nate的。

他缓慢深入的用力操着Nate，他贪婪地吸收Nate发出的每一个声音，每一个哭泣和喘息。他牢牢记住Nate脸上的每一个表情，Nate咬着唇眼神溃散的样子。Nate的右手紧紧拥着Brad的臀部，受伤的左手平放在Brad背上，这让Brad感觉像是Nate拥他入怀，拥他在全世界他最需要的地方。

Brad已经对Nate高潮时发出的声响上瘾了，他知道自己也很快要到了，他疑心究竟是Nate的声音还是Nate扭动身体收缩着接纳他的方式让他如此反应。也许是Nate的一切都能带给他反应，Brad在心里想。当他用力地操进Nate的身体延长一切，当他在Nate身体内释放时，他的口中只呼喊着Nate的姓名。

他们缠绕着彼此很长一段时间，一直到Brad饥饿的胃发出的抗议声吓了Nate一跳，Brad开怀笑了，Nate打他，他们一直亲热到Brad的胃再次抗议。

现代文明的最大进步就是能在网上订餐，但时间已经太晚了杂货铺要明天才能配送。Brad低咒着在网上又订了披萨，Nate赞颂科技的发达，Brad在一边得意的逗他。披萨送到的时候两个人在沙发上正打的火热。Brad开门的时候街上没有人，没有不请自来的入侵者也没有探头探脑的人，他感谢邻居们都是遵循礼仪的加州中产，至少对他们Brad知道能期待什么。

他们边吃披萨边喝啤酒，警车的蓝灯在外头经过了几次。Nate不是滔滔不绝的类型，他从来就不是爱说个没完的，但他总是言简意赅恰到好处。提起女儿Maddy时他的眼睛总是发亮的。他和Brad说起他在国防部的工作，提及他费了九牛二虎的劲儿在伊朗海域撤军问题上。当回忆起花了多长时间才他才终于争取到一个就此问题与总统四十分钟的会面时他的声音变得沉重。

Nate停下来摇了摇头，“接下来发生的事你都知道了。”这是Nate第一次真正和Brad谈起枪击案的事，他看着Brad，眼神深不可测。

“杰克，下一次记得用该死的便签。”Brad突然打趣道。

这中间有一段很长的时间，Nate只是用眼睛一眨不眨地看着Brad，Brad想伸手抱Nate，但Nate举起手，用有史以来最差劲肖恩.康纳利的声音模仿说：“这儿有颗心对子弹反应过激。”

Brad笑出声来，但他才没像Nate一样咯咯笑出来呢。他把Nate重新拥入怀中，用缓慢的呼吸平复为Nate感到难过的情绪。

“我没事的。”过了一会儿Nate颤抖着声音笑着说，“我很快就会好了。”

“我知道，你是最棒的。”Brad摩挲着Nate的头发，头顶后的那些短发微微扎着他的手掌。

“别给我说英雄那一套，不想从你那儿听到。”Nate轻声叹息。

海陆队员不是英雄，他们只是海陆而已，他们恪守本职，这观念已融入Brad和Nate的血液中，Brad像对自己的名字一样熟悉它，可能更甚。有的时候你可能很难找到Bradley Colbert，但你能轻易找到一个海陆队员。

Brad抱着Nate的脸，侧身轻吻他的脸颊，“累了吗？”他的大拇指抚摸Nate的眼眶，Nate点头。一半披萨被留在茶几上。

他们一起回到床上。

*  
Brad在黎明时分惊醒，他还是会时不时在醒来后觉得自己错过了晨练，过一会才记起没有晨练这件事了。不会再有这回事儿了。只要他愿意的话。他靠近Nate，闭上眼睛。待会儿要记得归还租来的车，而且到时候要打车回来，因为Nate既开不了他的摩托，因伤势他也无法安坐在后座。

“我能听见你在想事情。”Nate用手背抚上Brad的脸。

“如果你再砸中我的鼻子——”Brad威胁。

“你会怎样？反正又没坏。快继续睡，宝贝。”Nate打着哈欠说。

Brad从Nate的这声宝贝中的宠溺缓过劲儿来时，Nate已发出轻微的鼾声了。Brad抓着Nate的手。没有训练，只有他们，只有睡眠。

等Brad再次醒过来时是被持续不断的高亢门铃声吵醒的，他揉着脸看手表，才不到九点。Brad呻吟。

“如果那个天杀的Anderson Kooper又来了的话——”Brad愤恨着站起身从地板上捡起牛仔裤套上身。很大可能是Nate的裤子。

“食品店，还记得吗？”Nate一边打哈欠一边伸懒腰，因为过大动作扯到伤口蹙眉。

“怪不得你能当上尉，长官。”Brad低下身来亲吻Nate的嘴唇，“我很快回来。”

“嗯......”Nate回答，一边拿过Brad的枕头。门铃又响了一下。

“马上来妈的，”Brad咒骂。这些绝对是Nate的裤子，因为他没找到自己的钱包。对啊，他昨天穿的是件迷彩裤，他很快地扫一眼猫眼，不是Anderson Cooper，他放下门锁。

也不是食品店送货的孩子，但Brad门已经拉开一半了，他没法重新关上，尤其当对方是Nate的父亲时。

当兵二十年加上和Ray Person三十年的友谊里他知道的所有脏话此刻都从他脑子里呼啸而过且呼之欲出，但他最好还是控制住自己。他挺起身直视Mr Fick的双眼，这很容易做到，因为他们两个一样高，这可不是Brad经常会碰到的事。

“Fick先生，这可...真是个意外。”Brad低沉着嗓子。

Nate的父亲和他长得有点像，但即使他们长得不像，Brad仍然会知道他是谁，Brad看过Nate在伊拉克时随身携带的家庭合照。岁月对Fick先生很优待，即使他已七十多岁但身体看起来还是很硬朗，他的眼神锐利，肩膀仅有些微弓。  
“我可以进来吗，中士？”

（原话May I come in,Sergeant?注*come作名词有精液的意思。）

Brad很肯定他胃里还有Nate的精液，他差点要笑出来，“当然可以，我很抱歉。”他把门拉开点。对街有辆陌生的车，当Brad借助光亮看清车窗里伸出的摄像头时，他艰难咽下另一轮脏话的海啸。  
Fick先生轻咳一声从他身边经过。Brad呼出气，关上了门。他带着一丝恐慌重新锁上门，这恐慌显然和米色本田车上的记者无关。

“很高兴见到您。”Brad试着说，他向对方伸出了手。Fick先生回握，他的手很光滑，没有茧也没有伤疤，但很有力。

“希望我也能说同样高兴见到你的话。”Fick先生从眼镜片后看Brad。

公开的敌意Brad很熟悉。他大半辈子时间都花在枪林弹雨中，被石头瓶子还有金属砸过脸，有男人妇女孩子愤怒或悲痛得冲他尖叫过，他也曾被揍翻在地，被刀割伤，被狠踹过，印象最深的一次棒球棒甚至把他头盔打出一条缝。当这些没有一次是针对他个人的。

“我很抱歉在这种情况下和您见面，”Brad开口，他不是劳什子的外交官，但他愿意尝试，“这事儿处理的有些不当——”

而Nate，恰好选在这个时间点慵懒地从卧室里走出来，他只穿着一条黑色短裤，肩上的伤疤显眼，他边走边说，“把该死的牛奶放进冰箱赶紧回到床上来，中士。”

Brad一直觉得尴尬到要死这种说法过于夸张，但他可能要改一下结论了。

“Nathaniel.”Fick先生叫道。  
“爸？”Nate在沙发前停下来，右手扶着左手肘，他看了一样Brad，又看了一眼他爸，他脸上的表情既让Brad想冲上前去保护他，同时这荒唐的情况又让他拼命忍住不狂笑出声。  
“Maddy在哪儿。”Nate问。  
“和你妈在一块儿，在家里，”Fick先生停顿了一下继续道，“你本该待着的地方。”  
Nate扬起下巴，“这就是我该待的地方，我的孩子也该和我一起。”  
Mr Fick从Brad身边走过，经过门走向Nate，Brad本能地绕过他们，向前走了几步停在Nate左边，掩护他虚弱的一边。  
“他很护着你。”Fick仿佛像打量一只狗一样打量着Brad，Brad此时心里发出的吼叫几乎和狗差不多了。  
Fick重新看向Nate，“我理解你们两个...彼此互相关心，但这不是问题。只是这...逃跑不是长久之计。”

“这是个长久之计，如果你能知道问题出在哪儿的话。可惜你不知道，你只会一次又一次的拒绝聆听，甚至直到我离开医院前也是，该死的，甚至是在这一切发生前你也一直这样。”  
Nate的家人在他口中一直充满爱和支持的，总是在他有需要的时候守护着他。但恐惧有时会让人表现反常，Brad能感觉到此刻Nate害怕自己的父亲。Brad好奇Mr Fick接到那通电话是什么感觉?在整个国家都陷入混乱时只能坐在医院里，等着新闻的消息？

Fick先生看起来身心俱疲，难怪他会这么生气。

“Nate，坐下说吧。”Brad扶着Nate的腰。

“我不需要坐下。”Nate说，“爸，唯一能让我回华盛顿的只有司法部的传票。我的政治生涯已经结束了，它已经死了。”

Nate的话让他爸瑟缩了一下，正中Nate下怀。

“我不是让你回到华盛顿，只是想让你回巴尔的摩的家。回到家人身边来Nate，你不知道你让你可怜的妈妈经受了什么。”

“我可怜的妈妈理解我经历的一切吗？你理解吗？除了当时也在场的人以外谁能理解？”Brad发现Nate开始颤抖，说明Nate能量耗尽了，身体和情感上都是。

“按你这逻辑，”Mr Fick干巴巴地说道，“你现在不该和事件中的特勤人员混在一起，而不是某些海军陆战队员吗？”  
Brad觉得全身的血都涌上脑门，在被气到要爆血管的同时他觉得很冷，“先生——”他才刚开口Nate就打断了他。  
“你他妈的根本不明白对不对？”Nate大声吼道，“我就是你所谓的某些海陆队友，天呐，爸，你是个税务律师，你一辈子都高枕无忧，所有事情对你来说都是文明合理的。你甚至连枪都没碰过，你没杀过人，你不明白觉得和凶手才有共同点而不是你的朋友家人这是什么感受！”  
Mr Fick摇着头后退了一步，“Nate.”

“而且你必须尊重Brad，”Nate继续，“你现在站在他的房子里，只要我和他在一起，这也是我的地盘。所以你最好他妈地讲讲文明礼貌。即使为了女儿我们要和你对簿公堂。我会这么做的，你明白吧？”  
“我不明白，”Mr Fick央求，他转过身看着Brad，眼眶湿润，“我从来不懂为什么——”他没有继续说完，只是用手捂住脸。  
“爸，爸，我......你坐下说，好吗？”Nate扶住他爸的手。  
门铃再次响起，Nate和他爸两人都甚至没往门的方向看。Brad咬咬牙走到门边，这次是食品店的人。Brad招呼派送员乔治进门，经过正坐在沙发上低声说话的Fick家人。Brad觉得自己就像被鞭子抽了一计。

乔治放东西的时候Brad到卧室拿钱包，他给孩子小费后签了收据并从后门送他出去，并嘱咐他一定要把车库的门锁上，乔治不耐烦的挥手但Brad知道他是个好孩子，会依照吩咐做。  
Brad把时间花到整理食材上，把为数不多的物品依次在架子仔细有序摆好。客厅里传来的声音时不时会提高，但Brad早就练就了选择性听取他人话语的习惯，他磨好咖啡，拿上杯子到卧室去待着。把语音信息听完，回了一些短信后他去洗澡。

当他围着浴巾回到卧房时觉得自己稍微有了点人样。Nate正坐在床尾，他的脸色苍白憔悴，眼眶和嘴角附近的纹路似乎更深了点，他伸出手Brad走上去握住并坐到他身边。  
Nate亲吻他，甜蜜热烈，Brad叹息着深入，当他们停下时两人额头相抵。

“我太他妈想念你了，”Nate低语，“我永远也不要再离开你。”  
Brad咽下喉间涌上的情绪，他点头，“收到，长官。”他捏着Nate的手，“你爸怎么样了？”  
“他差不多能理解了，他去住酒店了，他......同意让我妈带着Maddy来这儿。”  
“答应她跟着你爸待在这儿吗？”  
“答应给我们一次机会试试，”Nate做了个鬼脸，“也就是让她试着和我们待在一起。我是认真的，她是我的女儿，无论要做什么只要能让她待在我身边我都会做。”  
“我知道。”Brad点头。如果Nate问他的话他会回答让一个小屁孩进入他的生活这个主意让他惊慌失措，但Nate没有问，那他最好还是闭嘴。  
而Nate通过他的表情似乎能看透他，他笑着说，“你很害怕。”  
“我只是在思考些实际问题。”Brad恼羞成怒，他推了一把Nate然后站起身到衣柜拿上衣和裤子，Nate在他背后逗他。“伟大的冰人居然害怕三岁的小姑娘。喔我真该打电话让更多人知道。Poke还住在维斯塔吗？因为.....”  
“当然，你去告诉他吧。”Brad边说边拉上裤子拉链，“毫无疑问我关于如何养育孩子的焦虑是他想和你谈论的第一件事。”Poke和其他兄弟发来的短信都显示他们的位置将在接下来的24小时内被攻陷。他得出门买些啤酒。  
Nate哼唧一声，和他爸很像。Brad把观察到的这点记下然后开始翻箱倒柜，拿出一件陈旧的里普柯尔T恤穿上，他转头时看见Nate正若有所思地看着他。

“怎么？”  
“没什么，只是，我好像从没看见过你居家的样子。”Nate嘴角上扬。  
Brad耸肩。这是两人之间又一桩有待了解和磨合的差异。  
‘你喜欢的话大可选择西装革履。”Brad说道，他回忆起从前几次在休假期间和送别的宴会上看到的Nate总是穿着规规矩矩的polo衫和卡其裤。Nate这一路上穿的牛仔裤背心衬衫还有磨旧的黑色卫衣对Brad来说如同他的沙滩裤对Nate来说一样陌生。他疑心这些衣物是Nate的真正取向还是另一种形式的工作服。他开始慢慢习惯会有很长的一段时间供他去了解Nate这个事实。  
Nate没理会Brad的话，只是步履有点不稳的站起来，还是只穿着黑色的短裤。他靠近Brad在他脸颊上落下一个吻。  
“怎么了？”Brad问。  
“我只是，我觉得我也他妈的害怕极了。但我们可能会没事的。”Nate的神情严肃，但他双眼里满是真诚。  
Brad闭上眼亲向Nate的额头，“是的，我们肯定会没事的。”

*

正义的齿轮滚动地极其缓慢，而司法部正义齿轮的滚动速度让地壳运动看起来堪比飞驰的列车。

审判前期准备长达两年零五个月，取证用了近乎一千个小时。

动议接二连三的提出，每一个都被媒体专家解读扭曲。

Patti Jankowski的辩护律师无法否认她开枪这一举动，但他们表明在她开枪时她根本不知道自己在做什么。

她当时被吓到了，那可怜的女人，她只是被逼到绝境了。Patti的辩护律师克雷格.罗伯森在所有有机会公开露面的场合都这样说，这人身边随时带着造型师以备上镜之需。

政府公诉人安妮.金很直白地告诉媒体她绝不可能让这个案子变成和嘲弄正义的Hinckley判决一样，在私底下她透露，这事儿将会变成一场闹剧，被告人律师正打着暂时性精神错乱这张牌，企图用它混过整个审判，她唯能祈祷陪审团没那么蠢。

（注*John Hinckley1981年3月30日刺杀里根总统未遂，但在1982年的审判中因被判定精神病躲过重罚。此人是美国女明星Jodie Foster的狂热粉，他在审讯中表示刺杀总统只是为了引起她的注意。此案判定结果当时在美国引起一片哗然，其揭示了美国司法体系的严重漏洞，诸如陪审员的选择判断上，民意的压力迫使国会和很多地方法院开始针对精神病犯法的有关法案进行改革。）

12名陪审团的用了近几周的时间挑选完毕，七名男性，五名女性，其中三名是白人，三名拉美后裔，三名黑人，三名混血，年龄从21到76岁不等。最初陪审团们下榻的酒店名字在不到四个小时内就被泄露，从那以后他们不定期地转移住所。

Nate是第四个目击证人，他被选定在某个周四早晨的十点出庭作证。

联邦调查局的警探到家里护送Nate去法院时是个大早，Nate走后Maddy哭了将近一个小时并且不让Brad抱她，流着汗在床上蜷缩成小小的一团抽泣，等她自己琢磨哭得差不多以后她才靠近Brad，热乎乎的小脸贴着Brad低声诉说她的恐慌。

Nate说她聪明是对的，她已经能记事且知晓事物的因果关系。她记得这是她住过的地方，那时的爸爸看起来很难过，她也知道爸爸在这个地方受了伤。她能察觉到从他们抵达华盛顿后爸爸就一直沉默紧张，因此她推断接下来发生的会是不好的事，眼下发生的事证明她是对的。

他们一起打开她的行李箱为她挑选行头——一件看起来像芭蕾舞演员穿的飘逸白裙子，一件仿军队训练衫做得的短T恤，上面还印着FICK的字眼。这是几周前为欢迎Maddy第一次到加州，B连举办的烧烤派对上Mike送的礼物，这帮家伙太宠她了。Maddy继续穿上运动鞋和她浅蓝色的雨衣夹克才算完事。因为你必须穿夹克上法庭，Maddy一本正经地对Brad说。Brad笑着穿上西装。  
Maddy的鞋子踩在法庭大理石地板上发出吱吱的响声，Brad帮她把雨衣脱了然后抱起她，以往她会抗议说她快六岁了不需要被抱着，但这次她只是抵着他的肩膀打量四周，晃着长腿，脚时不时踢到Brad大腿。

Brad在法院外的长廊认出其中一个警员皮尔斯，皮尔斯看见他们后摇摇头，示意走廊的某处说道：“你得陪她待在家属室，里面会有庭审直播。”

“没问题。”Brad把Maddy抬高点回答，另外一个陌生警员护送他们进门。

家属室里，乔治瑞兹的遗孀茱莉亚带着两个儿子，小的那个在事故发生时只有四个月，现在快三岁了，嘴里含着她母亲不忍心拿下的奶嘴在房里东倒西歪地跑着。大的那个和Maddy差不多大，神情安静肃穆，他挺直着背挨着母亲坐着，目光停留在墙上挂着的大屏幕上。乔治的父母和姐姐也来了。

房内还有些其他人的家属，乔丹凯兹从康涅狄格赶来的父母，托尼雅强森的丈夫达蒙，还有一些Brad没有见过但因某些缘由被这桩噩梦牵扯的人。Brad和所有认识的人打完招呼后抱着Maddy坐下。听到她爸爸的声音后Maddy抬头看屏幕。

Nate的头发仍旧很短，这些日子陪Maddy在户外玩耍以及跑步骑摩托车还有屡败屡试的冲浪活动让他晒黑了点。伤处的治疗进行得不错，大部分时间是这样的。他穿着近期订做的深灰色西装，那条浅绿条纹的领带是Maddy挑的，她说那让她想起家门口的那片海。

Maddy依偎进Brad的怀里，嘴里含着大拇指，通常见此Brad会弹她的手背让她把手拿出来，但是像茱莉亚一样，在今天这样的日子，他不忍心这么做。

屏幕里的Nate在说，“是的，被告人。”  
Brad喉头发紧。

安妮.金转向陪审团，对Nate说的同时也对陪审团说道：“上尉，你可以告诉我们被告用枪指着总统后发生了什么吗？”  
“我当时站在总统的右边，总统转过身朝人群挥手时我也转身了，就在那时Jankowski女士拿出了枪对准总统。我对武器很熟悉，我能分辨出那是武器，我的直觉和第一反应是走上前档在总统身前。她开枪了，我的左肩被打中。”Nate说着用右手碰了下左肩的伤处，这个动作看起来是无意识之举，但Brad知道这是有意为之的。  
“接下来发生了什么？”安妮问。  
“瑞兹警探被击中，我没有亲眼看见，但他原本在我和总统身前，下一秒他就倒在地上，鲜血溅到我脸上。”  
Brad没有去看茱莉亚，但知道茱莉亚正紧紧盯着屏幕。  
“另一颗子弹从我耳边穿过，”Nate继续说用清晰平稳的声音说道，“我听出是子弹的声音。我的身体右侧被打中，冲击力让我朝总统倒去，我们摔倒，我听到更多声枪响，有人——探员普拉用身体护在我们身上。”  
安妮的脸上充满同情，她从辩护席走出，走近Nate，把手放在护栏上问，“关于被告人你印象最深刻的是？”  
Brad可以看到Nate的喉结滚动，他低下头看Maddy，她的大拇指放在唇边，目不转睛地盯着屏幕里的动向，她并不常和他亲近，这情况维持了有几年了，她还在适应和他的关系。但现在她像藤蔓一样缠绕在他身边，他很感激。  
“——冷静，”Nate说道，“她异常冷静和专注。她直视着我对我开枪。当我倒地时，周围有尖叫声，人群在逃窜并把护栏撞倒，我看到Jankowski女士被逮捕。她没有反抗就投降了，她一直保持冷静。”  
“谢谢，上尉。”安妮说，她的指尖敲击了一下护栏，声响大得连看转播的人都能听到。Brad看到Nate的嘴角抽搐了一下，随后她走回席位，镜头也切开了。

克雷格.罗伯森站起身，他理了下领口，背靠着被告席的桌子交叉双臂问道，“你声称我的客户当时异常冷静专注，这是你说的吧？”镜头转回Nate。  
“是的。”Nate面无表情。  
“你在海军陆战队服役过，对吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你参加过几次战役？”  
“两次，阿富汗，还有伊拉克。”Nate的嘴角又抽动了。  
“也就是说你可以肉眼分辨武器？”  
“请定义’分辨’。”  
镜头仍对着Nate，但罗伯森嗤声透过麦克风传来，“你自己说的Fick上尉，你说你可以分辨出你看到的武器，这问题该是问你的，你说你可以分辨看到的武器，这里的分辨定义是什么？”  
“当我看到枪时我知道那是枪。”Nate回答。他的下巴微微抬起。  
“法官大人，”安妮打断道，“被告律师是在陈述观点还是诱导对话？”  
“我只是在核实证人的证词而已。”罗伯森说。  
“被告律师，允许你继续，提问时注意不要绕弯子。”法官亚历山大警告。  
“好的，法官大人。”罗伯森的声音似乎带着一丝嘲笑，“Fick上尉，你当时是认出我当事人携带武器的具体类型还是你只认出那是武器？”  
“我只能说在当时的情况下我认出那是把小口径的手枪。”  
“因为？”罗伯森追问道。  
“她大约离我三米开外，四周围绕着人群，那把枪正对着我。”Nate抿着嘴，“当时的环境很乱。”  
“所以你看不出枪的具体类型，”罗伯森得意地说到，“你离得太远，看不清，但你却说你能看到Jankowski的面部表情？”  
“你现在离我大概四米远，但我还是能清楚看到你脸上得意的笑。”  
法官槌落下的声音把Maddy吓了一跳，Brad抚摸着她的头顶，她一声都没吭但Brad还是在她耳边低声抚慰她。Nate的肩膀轻微地抖动了一下，Brad肯定其他人不会注意到。  
“Fick上尉，注意你的措辞。被告律师，如果这个提问已经结束了那请继续其它问题。”  
Nate朝法官席点点头，一个最低限度的道歉。  
“法官大人，如果Fick上尉不具备指认我当事人行为举止的能力，那么陪审团就不能通过他的证词对她当时的精神状态下结论。而Jankowski女士的精神状态正是此次庭审要讨论的。”  
“金女士？”  
“目前我没有异议。”安妮干巴巴的声音从镜头外传来。  
厅内有人咳嗽了一声，Nate没有抬头去看，也没有转身，他只是静静等着。

“你挨了两枪。”罗伯森在一片沉寂中开口。  
“是的。”  
“你还记得被击中后你保持了多长时间的清醒吗？”  
“具体的时间没办法说，但在医护人员给我打麻醉药之前我都是清醒的。”  
“尽管被打中两次，脸上沾满血，还有个人倒在你身上，你仍然对Jankowski女士的行为保持清醒和洞察力吗？你在证词中说过当时的情况很混乱，你能有几成的观察力？”  
“我曾是个侦查兵，我一直被训练在艰巨的环境下观察。”  
“枪击案发生的时候，你已经从海军陆战队侦查营退伍整十年了不是吗？”  
“一个退伍的海陆军人仍是军人。”Nate眨了一下眼睛。  
“爸爸被惹毛了，”Maddy脸颊碰着Brad，小声地说。  
“是的，他生气了。”Brad轻声回答。  
“枪击过后你入院治疗了多久？”罗伯森问。他的脚步声很重，他走近Nate，出现在镜头里，他的手插在兜里。  
“三周半。”  
“你没有被正式允许出院对吗？你罔顾医院的建议，擅自出院了。”  
“是的。”  
“你的前妻在枪击案发生的几周前提出离婚，对吗？她离开了你，而你把孩子留给父母看管，是吧？”  
“不，”Nate的下巴再次绷紧，“我的前妻在枪击案发生前三个月提出离婚后我们开始分居。她一直看管着女儿，直到案发后她才把孩子留给我父母照顾。”  
罗伯森的食指在空中滑了个圈，“而你在擅自出院把孩子留给父母照顾后，到了加州并和一个男人开始同居。”  
家属室的所有人同时看向Brad，他只是继续直视前方。  
“——法官大人，这与本案有关吗？”安妮反对道。  
“我只是在描述问题，法官大人。”罗伯森虚情假意的举起双手作投降样。  
“谨慎行事，被告律师。试着问问题而不是下结论。”镜头短暂转向法官，他的眼睛正越过眼镜看着罗伯森，秃顶程亮。  
“当然，”罗伯森奉承的对法官一笑。  
“Fick上尉，在枪击案的几天后你被严格看守以防自杀，对吗？”  
“是的。”Nate不客气的点了下头。  
“百分之十的伊拉克退伍军人都会有创伤后遗症对吗？这种症状在面对暴力冲突时会恶化不是吗？而你本人也在接受创伤后遗症的治疗是吗？”  
“是的，我——”  
“所以你是有自杀倾向的，你一度精神衰弱。”罗伯森说着举起一根手指头，“你在医院时有过一次严重的奔溃，对吗？你曾口头攻击过一个护士，对吗？”他举起第二根手指头。  
“她——”  
“回答是还是不是，上尉。”  
“是。”Nate的声音低沉冰冷，Brad看到他紧紧攥住护栏的手，Brad感受到他的痛苦。罗伯森这个人间渣滓低贱狗屎。  
罗伯森伸出第三根手指，然后第四根，“在那次之后的又一次精神奔溃，导致你抛弃了自己的孩子并出柜——”  
“反对！这简直太无礼了！”安妮怒吼。  
Nate张开嘴倾身向前，Brad的胃抽动了一下，别，千万别被激怒，他在心里想。  
“我只是想让陪审员看清楚在作证词的是什么样的人，法官大人！看这个人是否足够理性准确的判断我当事人的精神状态！”  
“你只是想让陪审团听你的偏见罢了！”安妮回击。

“我本该躲开的。”Nate说道，他低沉坚定的声音让庭内的气氛为之一凝。  
“你说什么？”画面先是转回亚历山大法官，接着切回Nate，Nate的神情激动，但当他回答问题时语调仍旧冷静。  
“我本该躲开的。”Nate重复道，“有理智的人会躲开，没有精神正常的人会选择去挡一枚子弹，更别提六发子弹。我知道罗伯森先生想说什么。他想说从他当事人在街头拔枪谋杀了两个人后我所做的每件事，每个决定，都是不理智的。他说的可能有点道理。”  
亚历山大法官摘下了眼镜。  
“法官大人，证人不应该——”罗伯森赶忙说道。  
“安静。你继续说。”镜头往后拉，把Nate和法官放在同一个画面里。Brad屏住呼吸，Maddy大拇指重新塞回嘴里。  
“但我记得发生过什么，我也在这法庭上全部据实相告。被告人有目的地开枪杀人。四个孩子失去父亲，两个女人失去丈夫，有一个人失去了他的一条腿。还有我，可能我在事后余波里有过情绪失控，但这改变不了事实，法官大人。”Nate的双手紧握证人席的栏杆。  
法官的表情让人捉摸不透，他平静地说，“事实是由陪审团来决定的，Fick上尉，法庭对你表示感谢，你可以退下了。三十分钟休庭时间——金女士，罗伯森先生，到我的办公室来，立刻。”  
Brad抱起Maddy，他轻轻地把她放在肩头仿佛她突然又变回小婴儿一样，Maddy抱紧他。Brad把她的蓝色雨衣从椅子上拿起，简短朝身后其他人挥手道别后往门口走。

“一切都结束了吗？”当他们走出房间时Maddy问道，她的声音听起来很响，在长廊里回荡。  
探员皮尔斯护送着Nate走向他们，Brad加快步伐，笑着迎上Nate疲惫的笑脸。

“是的，”他说着，抱紧Maddy,“大概要结束了。”


End file.
